BlueMoon Rising
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: Another attempt to fix the wrongs of Season 5!
1. Chapter 1

David Addison walked down the hallway to Blue Moon slowly without his characteristic Addison swagger which had been missing from his step for the last 10 months. In the beginning he had been optimistic that things would get easier – that time would ease the pain of feeling as if a limb had been torn off every time he came to work and _she_ wasn't there. But in reality time hadn't been kind and the pain had actually gotten a little worse each day. He knew he had been a major ass but pride and ego wouldn't let him apologize at the time and now it was too late. Maddie Hayes was gone and he was left alone to run Blue Moon. Oh in the beginning they had planned to close the agency completely but David had offered to buy her out and keep the agency running. They had drawn up an agreement for David to pay off part of his buyout each month since he did not have the money to buy her out all at once. At first David was surprised that she had agreed to the terms but later figured she just wanted out – and away from him. When he thought about the way things had ended between them he always got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach along with the constant ache in his heart. As he neared the familiar glass door with the Blue Moon logo, David forced a smile to his face and a strut to his walk. He couldn't allow the others to see the pain he felt over losing _her_.

David knew Agnes still had not completely forgiven him for his tryst with Maddie's cousin Annie and his subsequent treatment of Maddie. Agnes Dipesto (now Viola) had been with him since Blue Moon was City of Angels and over the years they had become close. She had been like a sister to him – always looking out for him, understanding him even when he didn't understand himself. But even Agnes didn't seem to understand the whole mess with Annie. His quirky receptionist used to look at him like he hung the moon but when she looked at him now he only saw disappointment and a hint of anger in her big brown eyes. That look battered his soul. He missed their easy rapport. David sadly realized with regret that his little dalliance with Maddie's cousin hadn't only ruined his relationship with Maddie Hayes but it had also destroyed the closeness he had shared with Agnes.

Sometimes when David thought back to that period of his life with Annie it was hazy and unclear. The anger and hurt had built up in him – Maddie running to Chicago, her marriage to a stranger, the loss of the baby – all of it had left him bitter and mean toward the one woman he never thought he would ever hurt. And ok maybe he had been wrong to boink her cousin but at that point David wanted to hurt her as deeply as she had hurt him – over and over. Immature? Sure? Spiteful? Of course. But he never meant it to go as far as it had gone. It had just suddenly spiraled out of control and all his anger and spite had risen to the surface. He sighed and tried to clear his mind of his heartache as he strolled into Blue Moon with his killer grin and bulletproof attitude. No one knew he was now just a shell of his former self.

Maddie Hayes was sitting across town at an outdoor café breakfasting with her business associate Phil Diamond. For the last several months she had worked for Phil as a sort of mentor/den mom to the young models at his agency, _Diamond_. Maddie knew that Phil had more than a business interest in her but she was just not interested. Her heart was still in pieces after what had happened with David Addison. Sometimes she still couldn't make sense of it. It felt like a bad dream. How could he do that to her? With her cousin? Of course Maddie knew she had no hold over David and he had been free to date other women but _not _her cousin! And his tryst with Annie isn't even what hurt the most! It was his spiteful snide treatment of her and total disregard for her feelings that broke her heart! Maddie was pushed out of her reverie by the sound of her name.

"Maddie where are you? You haven't been listening to a thing I've been saying." Phil slightly admonished her, "I was telling you about our new model, Charisma."

Maddie hated that reproving tone to his voice but mentally shrugged it off. Her interest in arguing with this man was less than zero. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking of the phone calls I have to make today to be sure everything will be perfect for tomorrow's shoot." She lied with her fake model's smile. Maddie turned her attention to Phil and was grateful she had something to take her mind off of _him _– for the moment.

When David walked into Blue Moon Agnes was waiting for him with a white envelope in her hand. "Mr. Addison!" She beckoned him over to her and waved the envelope in his face. "You still haven't registered for the classes you need to keep your investigator's license!" She scolded him.

Oh shit, David thought. "Agnes, I've had so many things on my mind I just forgot." He ran his hand through his hair causing it to stick up in unruly tufts all over his head.

Agnes looked at him sternly, she was still angry at him for what had happened with Miss Hayes and at times she couldn't hide her irritation, "oh sure Mr. Addison like that sexy brunette who met you here last night?"

David shook his head. Sure there were women, after all he was still a man but none of them meant a thing to him. "No, Agnes, that' not what I meant at all." He told her sheepishly, "do you think you can do it for me?" He gave her the little boy grin she could never resist.

Agnes sighed deeply, "Ok, but you can't forget to go or you will lose your license." She pointed a warning finger at him.

Maddie kicked off her pumps as she looked through her mail. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to a hot bath and bed. She slumped on the sofa as she tore open a long white envelope. She read the letter then laid her head back against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes in thought. Her job at Diamond required her to also do the necessary background checks on potential models, photographers and others who applied to work at the agency so it was not an option to allow her detective license to lapse. Her thoughts ran back several years to how excited she had felt when she finally held her Private Investigator's license in her hands. At last something she had accomplished that had nothing to do with her looks. And of course thinking back led to thinking of _him_ so Maddie hurriedly pushed those thoughts away. In order to keep her license up to date, Maddie had quickly sent back the form and was now registered for the required classes. She saw that the first class was a week from Wednesday and a funny sensation came over her. She shook off the feeling and headed for her hot bubble bath.

Maddie parked her new Silver Audi in the parking lot of the State Licensing Offices where the detective classes were being held. Once she had left Blue Moon she had immediately sold the BMW – the car reminded her too much of David; the car was such a huge part of their relationship together that she couldn't drive it without bursting into sobs. Maddie sat in the Audi for a few minutes getting herself together. She felt bone tired and just wished she was heading home for a glass of wine and a nice long bubble bath. Sighing Maddie grabbed her purse and headed to the classroom. The class was scheduled to begin at 6 and because it was only 5:30 Maddie had her choice of seats. Since she wanted to be able to pay attention to the teacher and participate in the lecture, she took a seat at the head of the class. She took out her new notebook and pen as she waited for the class to begin. By 6 the class was mostly filled with middle aged men and a few women. A weird feeling of disappointment and regret filled Maddie as the class began.

The instructor, Mr. Harrison, - an older man who looked like a no nonsense type began to explain what the class would cover. Maddie was trying hard to pay attention but a feeling of déjà vu enveloped her. She remembered when she had taken a surveillance class with _him_ a couple of years ago. Maddie also remembered how she had been embarrassed when he had made them late to that class. She sat up straighter in her chair and opened her new notebook -well now that chapter of her life was over and done. Once again she was in charge of her life and her schedule. She was so much happier that way – no one to mess up her life, no one to bicker with. Maddie ignored the sudden melancholy that overcame her and tried to concentrate on how happy she was without _him_.

About 15 minutes into the lecture the door swung open with a bang and a tall man strutted into the room like he owned the world. He looked at the instructor with a lopsided grin. "My car wouldn't start." David Addison lied. He had actually forgotten about the class until Agnes reminded him and by the time he made it across town in the heavy rush hour traffic he was late. He really wasn't too concerned over his lateness he could usually charm or joke his way out of any situation.

Maddie's head whipped around to the sound of _that_ voice that she would never forget – the voice that still haunted her dreams. Her eyes drank in the sight of him like someone who had been lost in the dry, dusty desert without a sip of water for days. Why did he seem so much taller than she remembered? Were his shoulders always so broad? She loved the way his hair touched the back of his collar and she had the sudden urge to run her fingers through it. She shook off these unwanted feelings as a panicky urge to grab her things and bolt out of the room filled her. Maddie closed her eyes and tried to calm her anxiety. No, she would not run out of here like a crazed woman. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he still had any power over her. She would just pretend he was any other man who was attending this class and not the man who had shattered her heart to pieces.

The teacher stopped talking as the entire class turned to look at the man who had come into the classroom late and looking slightly disheveled. The older man threw the late comer a nasty glare as he pointed to the last empty seat with a long thin finger. "Sit!" He commanded. "I just want you to know young man," he first addressed David and then looked around the room at the rest of the class, "that in order to renew your private investigator's license you need 75 hours of class instruction," the teacher looked at his watch, "you dear boy have missed 15 minutes of valuable class time." He shook his head, "but I will allow this one transgression but the next time you will have to make up the time. Do you understand?"

David nodded quickly. Wow, this guy meant business. He sure wasn't charming himself out of this one. "Yes, sir!" He answered like an obedient school boy.

"There is no excuse in my book for tardiness. Do you understand me young man?"

David nodded again, "Of course sir." He said respectfully.

The teacher waved his bony hand toward the still empty seat. "I see you are still standing. Are you slow?"

Maddie had to fight to hide the smile that was playing on her lips. She never thought she'd see the day that David Addison would act like a dutiful school boy. She knew that David was trying to think of a way to charm the teacher and get away with his shenanigans like he always did but this time Maddie knew he had met his match.

David shook his head and fell into the seat without even looking at anyone in the class. "No sir!" David was trying to think of a way to get this guy on his side when suddenly he was overcome by the aroma of vanilla and lavender. _Maddie!?_

David turned to the woman seated next to him and looked into the corn flower blue eyes that had bewitched him from the first moment he had looked into them. He croaked out her name on dry lips, "Maddie." Maddie shushed him with her familiar death glare then gave him her back as she turned her attention back to the old man.

Maddie was trying to steady her nerves upon seeing David Addison. Her life was once again orderly and in control and she would _not_ allow the sight of David Addison to throw her calm existence into a tail spin! He was just someone from her past she tried to convince herself as the teacher droned on yet she heard not one word. The sound of David saying her name just kept reverberating through her head. She felt an ache of longing for him that made her angry at herself. She needed to keep her head. Maddie bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to get her mind back on the lecture. The idea of just getting up and leaving once again enticed her but she resisted that escape. She would just get through this night and never return to this class again. There had to be another session soon. Simple.

_Sure._

David sat shock still next to the woman he had missed with every fiber of his being for nearly a year. The smell of her perfume filled his senses. The way her hair curved down her back made him want to touch those shiny locks. Her hair was a little longer he noticed and that made him suddenly sad that he hadn't see her so long that he didn't even know she was wearing her hair differently. He sighed audibly turning the attention of Mr. Harrison back on him.

"Am I boring you young man?" The teacher asked bluntly.

David wasn't even aware that the older man was addressing him.

Mr. Harrison walked over to David's desk and stared down at him, "I'm talking to you!" He poked David's shoulder to get his attention.

David came back to reality with a start. He looked up at the teacher with wide green eyes, "Uh no."

"What is your name young man?"

"David, David Addison." David told him.

"I am Mr. Harrison and I demand respect when I lecture."

"Oh I respect you sir." David told him trying to sound respectful. He just wanted to think of Maddie. He had no interest in going twenty rounds with this old guy.

"Sighing during my lecture is not a sign of respect."

"Oh did I sigh?" David asked innocently. Go away old man please.

Mr. Harrison just shook his head and returned to the head of the class.

David leaned over to whisper in Maddie's ear. "He's mean!"

Maddie, still with her back to David, shushed him again.

David slumped down in his seat and pretended to pay attention to the boring lesson on the new morality code for detectives.

David was squirming in his seat trying to think of how to get Maddie to talk to him and not paying a bit of attention to the lesson when suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Addison I asked you a question." Mr. Harrison lifted a grey eyebrow.

David swallowed hard. "You did?"

The older man nodded and the class tittered. Most of them knew David and knew of his penchant for tomfoolery. Most of them were also were wondering about his relationship with Maddie Hayes. They had heard that she had left the agency but despite gossip no one really knew what had happened between David and Maddie. It was well known they had a thing for each other and the rumor mill had hinted about a lost baby and a romp with a relative - but again no one knew anything for certain. But this class suddenly had gotten very interesting when David Addison walked in to the room.

Mr. Harrison nodded then repeated the question for David.

What seemed like days to David but was in actuality only a little more than an hour, the class was given a 15 minute break. David immediately followed Maddie who quickly ran into the ladies room. He leaned against the wall to wait. She couldn't stay in there forever.

Maddie wished she could stay in the bathroom forever. Despite her apparent attentiveness to the instructor Maddie had barely heard a word he had said. Her thoughts were on the green eyed scourge to her existence! She knew he was lying in wait for her outside the rest room door. Her heart was beating like a drum. She couldn't bear to look into those green eyes that she had once adored. But she couldn't avoid him and Maddie knew that David would have no problem making a scene to get her attention which was the last thing she wanted! Maddie's thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the other two women in the class. She vaguely knew them from various occasions and had seen them drooling after David at last year's detective ball. And suddenly her thoughts ran back to him and what had happened that night after the dance. A bright spot of red covered her neck. Would she ever get this man out of her thoughts?

One of the woman she thought her name was Gladys addressed her, "Maddie Hayes? We heard you had left the PI business." She smirked looking Maddie up and down. She had always been jealous of Maddie Hayes. Supermodel turned detective who got the one dick so many women were after. Her own plain looks hadn't gotten Gladys very far in life. She still worked as a secretary in her father's detective firm even though she had her private investigator's license for years! She was not a happy woman. And seeing David Addison waiting for this woman outside of the bathroom like a panting puppy fueled her envy and dislike.

Gladys' friend Debbie was a bitter divorcee whose husband had run away with the secretary leaving her to run a less than successful detective agency. She also hated the beautiful blonde that every man seemed to want. She threw Maddie a spiteful glare. "I hear that David is running Blue Moon alone now. Maybe he's looking for another partner?" She had gone running to David as soon as she had heard that he was working alone but he had told her he wasn't looking for another partner – but Maddie didn't have to know this.

Maddie inwardly sighed; these two were pathetic. "So maybe you can apply for that position Debbie. I'm sure you'll be very happy together." She gave the two women one of her model fake smiles as she flaunted out of the bathroom – and straight into David.

"Maddie."

"David." She wouldn't meet his eyes; it was still too painful for her to look at him. She turned to walk toward the class but felt strong fingers grab her arm. A bolt of electricity ran through her body. She pulled away from his grip and turned to him with flashing eyes filled with hurt, anger and distrust. "Don't touch me." She hissed looking around to make sure his fan club were not watching this scene.

The way David ran his hand through his hair was doing funny things to her belly, she looked away. "I just want to talk to you." He told her in that low voice that still sent shivers through her body, "how're doin?"

"Fine, I'm fine." She told him trying not to show him how his presence was affecting her.

"Good," he nodded quickly racking his brain trying to think of something to say to this woman who once had been so easy to talk to, "fine is good. I'm fine too." He added. David was trying to think of something witty and clever to say but his mouth was unable to form another word. A tongue tied David Addison was not a common occurrence.

Maddie nodded. She had nothing else to say to him. "I think the class is starting." She began to walk back to class with David by her side. She couldn't help the slight smile that curved her lips when he held the door open for her. She remembered when he had been so chivalrous and respectful toward her. But her smile vanished when she thought about how all his gallantry had slowly disappeared leaving a bitter, snide man who was no longer a gentleman with her. She threw a curt, "thanks" over her shoulder as she sat down without looking at him.

David shook his head as he took his seat next to her. Why did he want to talk to her so urgently? Why didn't he just leave things the way they were and go on with his life? Maybe because for the last 10 months he had been barely living. He missed her desperately; even though they had grown apart during the last year they had worked together just knowing he would see her every day made him feel alive – now he felt dead inside. He had to reach her. David knew he would find a way.

Luckily for David that way came during the following Wednesday's class. All week long David had been mulling over how he could break the ice with his Snow Queen. He had even tried to call her at home but hadn't left a message. He hoped that Maddie would start to thaw toward him slowly. He wanted to make amends but didn't know how to even approach her. David was surprised to find that he was actually happy that the class was scheduled to meet twice a week. Starting in two weeks the class would be meeting on Saturdays from 9-3 as well as Wednesday nights. This would give the class the necessary hours to renew their licenses in an expedited manner. He never thought he would be happy to be in class on the weekend but just knowing that he'd be there with Maddie made him glad.

That evening David was there before Maddie. She came strolling into the classroom a few minutes later looking more gorgeous than ever. David greeted her with his killer grin but she barely looked at him as she took her seat. During the class all her attention was on the lecture and she only shushed him when he tried to talk to her. But now the teacher was explaining about the case study project that was one of the necessary requirements to pass the class. The detectives had to work with a partner on a case the teacher assigned to them. To David's luck and Maddie's dismay, Mr. Harrison chose Maddie and David to work together on a case of a possible cheating spouse.

When Maddie heard her name being paired with David she thought she would faint. She refused to look at David and as soon as the class broke for their break she made a bee line to the teacher.

David was filled with joy when Mr. Harrison had chosen Maddie to be his partner on this project. Maybe his luck was changing for the better. A huge smile covered his face. He kept trying to get Maddie's attention but she was candidly ignoring him which didn't bother him anymore because since they were now going to be working together she was going to have to talk to him one way or the other! The smile was quickly erased from his face when he saw Maddie heading toward the instructor. He knew what she was up to and he needed to stop her!

Once again Maddie felt strong fingers grab her arm. Once again she felt that bolt of electricity shoot through her body. And once again she pulled her arm out of David's steel like grip. She turned to him with her Maddie death glare which he had sorely missed, "what do you want?" She hissed vehemently. "Go away David."

"Hey we're partners again. I won't be going far." He tried to tease her.

"Grr." She growled then strode quickly to the desk where Mr. Harrison sat watching their interaction avidly.

One look at these two and he knew that there was something between them. Harrison had asked around about Maddie Hayes and David Addison and had heard the rumors and the gossip. Being a detective for over 35 years he knew better than to believe in stories and tall tales. He did a bit of investigating on his own and discovered the real story of Maddie and David. Everyone in the business knew about how Maddie Hayes had lost her money but kept the detective agency open. The way Blue Moon had gone from a money pit into a successful detective agency had earned the envy of many a struggling detective. But he also learned of the relationship between the two detectives – the loss of a baby and other factors that began to erode their relationship which unfortunately led to the downfall of Blue Moon. Mr. Harrison knew how the demise of a personal relationship could destroy a professional one. The teacher thought back nostalgically. Years ago he had been David – oh not with the cocky attitude and snarky manner but in love with a complicated woman who gave him a run for his money. Luckily, after many years of disagreements and turmoil he had finally won his blonde. Harrison didn't know why this young blonde was so angry at David but he thought they needed to get back on track – personally and professionally. He sighed deeply when he looked up into the flashing blue eyes of Maddie Hayes. "Maddie, what can I do for you?"

"I don't want him," she nodded her head toward David who was standing beside her with his arms crossed, "as a partner."

Mr. Harrison leaned back in his chair, "and why is that young woman?"

The words flew out of Maddie's mouth before she could stop them, "I hate him!" After the words had spilled out she realized she sounded like a spoiled little girl.

Mr. Harrison sat up straight. He looked over to David. "And young man do you know why she um hates you?"

David nodded as he looked at Maddie with wistful green eyes, "I think I do sir, but I think it's time we moved past the anger." He said truthfully. He pretended not to notice the hateful look Maddie threw at him.

Maddie felt tears prick her eyes; tears of anger and regret. She liked the feeling of anger and hate she felt toward David. It was better than the love and hurt she knew threatened to overwhelm her if she gave them the chance to escape. She wouldn't turn her head to look at David. "I don't want to work with him again!"

The teacher shook his head. "My dear I am not asking you to get married." He waved his hands at her and then at David. "You have to work together for a couple of weeks. I know you worked together before and that is one reason why I paired you up."

"So unpair us." Maddie insisted; her hands were clenched at her sides and her face was red from ire.

He scratched his head, "anyone that I knew had been partnered up before I just naturally put them together." He looked hard at Maddie, "and now that everyone has their partner I can't just go changing things around on your whim."

David remained silent. For some reason he knew the teacher was on his side.

"It is only for a couple of weeks. You two are professionals and should not allow your personal feelings to come before business." Mr. Harrison stood up, "that is a lesson from this class that I hope you take away with you. Now if you'll excuse me I must visit the little boy's room before the class commences."

Maddie was left standing there with her mind in a whirl. Should she just leave? But then she would lose her license. She had checked and there wasn't another licensing class for 6 months and by then it would be too late to renew her license. She would have to bite the bullet and like the teacher said put all her feelings for David aside. She could do it. She would do it. Without even looking at her new partner Maddie walked back to her seat and sat down.

Toward the end of the class Mr. Harrison assigned the class their cases and told them to use the remainder of the class time to discuss their assignments. Maddie felt like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car. She wanted to run but couldn't move from her seat. She couldn't breathe thinking about being around David but she would have to squash her emotions and work with _him _again. It was only for a couple of weeks and then it would be over.

David was thrilled that he was going to have a legitimate reason to stick close to Maddie. Now she would have no choice but to talk to him. "Soooo." He drawled as he read over their case file. "Nothing we haven't done before." He threw her a crooked grin.

Maddie ignored his smile as she grabbed the file from him and began to scan it.

"Wife thinks the hub is messing the sheets with another chick. Wants to hire a PI to tail him…to see if he's getting any new tail." David told her as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. He breathed in the smell of her hair; he had a strong urge to run his fingers through it but didn't want to even imagine her reaction if he tried. "Should be easy peasy to get the skinny on this guy."

Maddie continued to ignore him while she read over the file.

"So partner, this case should be a piece of cake for us." David began…

Maddie's head jerked up from the file, "I'm not your partner." She remembered the last time he had said they were partners and she felt angry and bitter over the memory. The scene played out in her head.

_Her house had just been destroyed in a SWAT raid she was leaning against the couch trying to put together one of her broken statues. She had thanked David for being there and he had answered, "that's what partners are for." She remembered answering in a snide, bitter tone, "partners eh?" The way David was treating her was surely not the way a true friend and partner would treat the other. He was mean, bitter and spiteful. She'll never forget how he turned his back on her, left her in a mess and went back to her cousin. The David Addison she had always known would never leave her like that...But he was no longer that man. _

That voice brought her back to the present with a jolt, "well sorry Blondie but we are partners on this case. For a couple of weeks anyway." He reminded her.

"Yes. Fine. Let's try and get this case over with so we can both go back to our real lives." My lonely life without you and Blue Moon was what she was thinking. At that moment she felt an incredible yearning to hold him in her arms and at the same time she felt an overwhelming flash of hatred toward him for hurting her and destroying their partnership. Oh she knew she was not blameless in the demise of what they had together – but his actions had put the final nail in the coffin of their friendship, partnership – love – whatever it was that they had together.

David felt a twinge of annoyance toward Maddie. Ok so he had made a few mistakes but she wasn't innocent either. She had set the train rolling in the wreck that followed – she was the one who had started with her dumb pacts then ran away and came back married to another man! Another man would have never given them a second chance. Damn Maddie Hayes anyway. But then he recalled how she felt in his arms, how she made him feel like no other woman could and the annoyance lifted. "Maddie, Maddie. Maddie. Let's try and be civil toward one another." He threw her is lopsided grin, "can you try?"

Despite herself, Maddie felt a shiver run over her, she nodded, "Yes, I'll try."

David leaned in to whisper to her and the feel of his breath on her neck made her ache, "maybe not just civil but a little friendly?" He put his thumb and finger about an inch apart, "a teeny weeny bit?" He shrugged. "Maybe?"

Maddie felt a smile curl her lips, "maybe." She never could resist his charm. "a little."

David nodded and bent his head down pretending to read the case file but all he could see was Maddie's smile. But Maddie's good nature toward David didn't last very long he noticed, she was curt and almost rude to him as he suggested ways to handle the case.

Once again that Addison charm had coaxed a smile out of her. Damn that man! From the beginning he knew just how to push her buttons! Just how to get her to do almost anything he wanted. Maddie felt like her insides were unraveling inside of her. This had to be some kind of bad dream. If not then karma truly was a bitch. Working on a case with David Addison was going to bring back all the memories she had been trying so hard to suppress for the last 10 months! How could she pretend to be ok with him when every time he looked at her she had the urge to claw out his damn green eyes? Well she would just have to be mature about it.

David suggested that they meet after class for coffee to discuss the case but Maddie refused. "It's late David and it's been a long day." She told him walking toward her car.

David glanced at his watch, "oh yeah it's almost 9:30. Wouldn't want you to miss your bedtime." He teased her good naturedly but of course Maddie took it the wrong way. At this point she knew that almost everything he said was going to annoy her. But she pointedly ignored his teasing as she unlocked her car door and got in.

David put his arm on the roof of the car and bent his head toward her, "Maddie we really have to get together to work on this case."

She nodded not looking at him as she started the car and closed the door causing David to move back, "I know. I'll call you tomorrow after I check my schedule." And with those words she sped off leaving David looking after her wistfully.

David waited until 8pm and still no call from Maddie. She really was a piece of work! He decided to pay her a visit at her house; they needed to make plans for the case and he wouldn't let her anger toward him jeopardize his career. He had heard through the grapevine that she had been living in a rental while her house was renovated but had moved back home last month. A feeling of shame and regret washed over David when he remembered how he had left Maddie in the rubble of her house alone while he ran back to Annie. Why had he done that? Even if he had thought Maddie would have turned down his offer he should have suggested he stay with her and take her to a hotel. But he hadn't. David hadn't realized at the time what a terrible blow that must have been to Maddie. Even if they weren't lovers at that time they had still been partners and friends…and he had treated her like a virtual stranger instead of the woman he had loved for so many years.

David pushed these thoughts aside and was just about to turn his car into Maddie's driveway when he saw Maddie emerge from a late model Towncar parked in the front of her house. A tall handsome man jumped out of the driver's side to follow behind Maddie. Just by the looks of him David knew he was successful and rich. As the man moved into David's line of vision he realized that he was Phillip Diamond the owner of the modeling agency where Maddie was employed. He wondered suddenly if there was more to their relationship than business. They were talking and laughing as they walked up the driveway but relief washed over David when Maddie gave the man a peck on the cheek, opened her door and left him standing on her front porch.

David waited 10 minutes after Diamond pulled away before he left his car and rang Maddie's bell. He still had a key to her house but didn't think it was wise to use it – if she hadn't changed the locks anyway. He rang the bell a second time impatiently and was finally rewarded by the front door swinging open.

Maddie was just about to get undressed and run a hot bath when she heard the doorbell ringing. She hoped it wasn't Phil coming back to try and convince her to let him in for a drink. Phil had insisted she come to dinner with him and their new model Charisma although that was the last thing Maddie wanted to do. She knew she had to call David to make plans to work on the case but she was putting off making that call. Being with David again was going to test every bit of her self- control. Phil had wanted to come in for what he called a night cap but Maddie knew that he was looking to get her into bed which was never going to happen. She wasn't interested in Phil Diamond at all. And no matter how hard she fought it her heart and body were still pining for a certain pair of green eyes and a crooked grin. When the bell rang a second time Maddie's annoyance reared up and she was set to give Phil Diamond an earful but when she opened the door she was momentarily stunned to find the owner of those eyes and that grin standing at her door. "What do you want David?" Was all she could think to say at that moment. Her heart was beating like a drum and she wanted to slam the door in his face and go hide under her bed but of course she couldn't do that – or could she?

David waved his hand into her house, "can I come in?" He thought she was going to refuse and his heart sank but then he saw her nod and move aside to let him pass. David walked into Maddie's house. He looked around at her new furnishing and décor and pushed aside thoughts of the past. He couldn't change the past but he could change the future. He stood in her entryway and felt uncharacteristically uncomfortable and anxious. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to come here.

Maddie noticed that David was feeling uncertain and nervous and that made her feel warmer toward him. She had always loved the side of David that was insecure – it made him seem more manageable. She knew that was a weird word to describe David but having no control over him at all had been one of her fears about getting involved with him – she feared that he was the puppeteer and she was the puppet but when she saw the other less cocky side of him she realized that she had the ability to pull his strings too. "Would you like a drink?"

David shook his head but didn't move from her entry. Maddie waved towards the living room, "let's sit."

David nodded as he plopped onto one of her comfortable new sofas, his mind wandered back to her old couches where they had made love over and over. Again these thoughts were pushed aside as they got down to business.

The Garretts were out of town until the beginning of the following week. They would have to wait to speak with Mrs. Garrett on Monday so they couldn't make any plans until they spoke to the client about her husband's schedule.

Maddie hadn't been very warm to him during their discussion but she hadn't been rude either so that was a good sign to David. He was just happy to be talking to her at all after not hearing her voice for so long. Just sitting next to her on the sofa, smelling her perfume and gazing at her beautiful face felt like Heaven to him. How could he have existed without her for so long?

Maddie couldn't help it; she loved to watch David's mouth as he spoke. She loved the way his lips formed the words of the voice that was still music to her ears. No man had a voice like David, the man could purr the panties off a nun.

David looked at the clock and smiled at Maddie. "I better let you get to bed. I know you get cranky without your beauty rest." He teased her; his eyes twinkling.

The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them. "You sure spend a lot of time thinking about me in bed."

David chuckled causing a bolt of heat to shoot through Maddie's body, "ya think?" he winked as he made his way out the door.

Maddie just looked after him longingly. _That man! _But she couldn't help the way her heart leapt at the thought of seeing him again so soon. This was going to be trouble she worried as she made her way up her spiral staircase.

When Maddie spoke to Mrs. Garrett that Monday morning the woman told Maddie that her husband supposedly had a late meeting on Tuesday night. She quickly called David and they made plans to tail the husband to see if he was telling the truth.

Maddie picked David up in her Audi. David looked the car over as he got in the passenger side. "What happened to the Beemer?" He asked her as he fastened his seatbelt. "I didn't notice the other night that you had a new car."

Maddie shrugged, "the BMW had seen better days. I wanted something new to start my new life." She'd be damned before she told him the real reason she traded in the BMW. Suddenly, she felt bereft and had to concentrate not to let her tears escape.

For a moment David felt like he had been punched in the gut. That car had meant so much to him; it was like a part of their lives together and she had just tossed it away. But as always, David hid his melancholia behind his bullet proof persona. Maddie never realized he felt the same way about the old car so her walls fell back into place to protect her own heart.

The duo trailed Mr. Garrett from his office to a nearby restaurant where he was met by what looked like Japanese businessmen. Maddie and David waited outside the restaurant then followed Mr. Garett back to his house. So far he looked innocent.

The stake out was brief and to the point. Maddie made sure to stay far away from David and only spoke to him when necessary. David was getting a bit impatient – he thought they had made some leeway the other day but now she was still treating him like a leper.

Once the stake out was over Maddie dropped David at his place without a word. On the way home her mind was going in all different directions. She hated him. She wanted him. She couldn't wait for this class to be over. She didn't want the class to end. She felt the familiar turmoil that David brought to her life. His presence back in her life was disturbing her new found peace and she didn't know how she felt about it. When she got home she took a very hot bath and poured a big glass of wine but Maddie could not fall asleep; she couldn't turn off her brain. She kept thinking of David and the many stake outs they had been on together. She had to remember that this partnership with him was only temporary and she would soon be on her own again. Maddie vowed to keep her heart in check and not allow buried feelings to come to the surface.

On the other side of town, David was also finding it hard to fall to sleep. He was aching to hold Maddie in his arms. He kept berating himself for not fighting harder for her over the years. Finally he felt into a fitful slumber where he dreamt of their lost baby and their lost chances. When he woke up he was surprised to find tears on his face.

The next night Maddie barely spoke to him during class. David was racking his brain trying to think of some way to break through to her. He barely listened to the teacher droning on about licensing requirements for new Private Investigators.

David tried to talk to Maddie during the break but she raced into the ladies' room. A feeling of déjà vu washed over David but this time he chose not to wait outside for her like a love sick jerk. He felt his frustration at Maddie rising.

After the break, the teacher inquired how everyone was doing on their cases. David spoke up, "we tailed the husband last night but he was actually meeting clients for dinner." He nodded to Maddie, "Blondie here called the wife who is still insisting her hubby is messing around."

Maddie nodded but she didn't look David's way, "yes she told me that her husband told her he had another late night this coming Friday."

"So we'll be on it." David added with a wave of his hand toward himself and Maddie.

That Friday night David picked Maddie up in his SUV. He got out to open the passenger side door for Maddie. She nodded to the black truck. David had invested in a black SUV soon after Maddie left Blue Moon. He needed a way to get around town. "Nice." She told him appreciatively, "guess this is more your style than the mini mobile." Maddie was referring to a present she had given David last year.

He nodded with a smile, "hey it was the thought that counted Maddie." More memories to remind them of their failed relationship. She nodded with a sad smile.

Once again the husband was telling the truth. He was having dinner with the same Japanese businessman from the other night.

David dropped Maddie at her house. He didn't expect to be asked in and he wasn't surprised when she jumped out without barely looking at him. "See you tomorrow." She threw over her shoulder as she almost ran into her house.

"Hey want me to pick you up in the a.m.?" David called after her.

Maddie stopped and turned. "No David. Thanks anyway." Why was he being so nice? It was so much easier to hate that bitter snide man she had walked away from almost a year ago.

That Saturday, during the first half of the class, the detectives shared their cases with each other without mentioning any names. One of the detectives a short heavyset man named Joe Jennings started to tell the class about his case. "This is the weirdest case I've ever been involved with!" Everyone laughed as Joe told his story.

Mr. Harrison called for the classes' attention. He told them to take a 15 minute break and then when they returned he wanted them to share their most memorable cases with each other.

Maddie and David walked out together talking about the crazy cases they were involved with. David laughed, "do you remember that crazy husband whose wife had her face disfigured…"

Maddie nodded, "oh yes how could I forget that poor woman!" She pushed her hair behind her ear, "how bout the crazy rich woman um Mrs. Grayson who wanted us to make a deal with the kidnappers who kidnapped her step son?"

David laughed, "yea and she was the one who wanted him dead and killed him!" David peeked at Maddie from the corner of his eye, "and wasn't that when we had that wild bet that I couldn't be a mature adult for one week?" His hands were moving with is mouth, "and I won that bet."

"I let you win." She told him with a laugh.

"Yea sure." He threw her his lopsided grin.

"Well I did give you more than enough chances." She reminded him.

"But in the end you missed the real me." He smirked at her, his eyes twinkling like emeralds.

"What was I thinking?" She teased trying not to get lost in those green eyes she had once adored.

They walked slowly to the donut shop on the corner throwing out different cases they had worked on. Both were laughing as they entered the small shop. Automatically, David ordered coffee for the both of them. He didn't even realize he hadn't bothered to ask Maddie how she liked her coffee.

Maddie listened to David order her coffee just the way she took it and a wistful feeling filled her. She still loved this man! Even after he tore her heart to pieces she still wanted him. But she wanted rich, gooey chocolate cake too and a steady diet of that rich dessert - just like David Addison – could be hazardous to your health. David handed her the steaming cup filled with her favorite coffee, "thanks." She told him with a smile. "You remembered how I like my coffee?"

David sipped his coffee, "how could I forget? I just got you coffee about a thousand times." He told her with a laugh.

She shrugged, "true." More memories.

They walked back to the class in silence each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Once the class was seated, Mr. Harrison sat on the side of his desk and looked out at the class. "I thought it would be fun to talk about some of the craziest cases you've been involved in as Private Investigators. I know I've been involved in a few doozies in my time." The teacher regaled the class with stories of some of his funniest and nuttiest moments as a detective.

David chuckled as he listened. When the older man was finished David shot out with, "I think most of the cases Maddie and I have been involved in over the past 5 years have been wild and crazy. Seems we're nut magnets." He looked over at Maddie and raised his eyebrow, "am I right?"

She had to agree with David as her mind raced over the cases they had handled over the 5 years they had been partners. Maddie nodded with a smile. "Yes we've had a few crazy clients. She shook her head, "remember Tupperman?" She asked David with a short laugh.

David nodded and laughed along with her, he began to tell the story of how Mr. Tupperman had hired them to find him the perfect wife. Maddie cut in reminding him how she had been right and looks aren't the most important thing to a relationship.

"Well Tupperman was crazy!" David teased her.

Maddie growled and punched him on his arm playfully. All the talk of old times had made her miss the old David. She wished they could go back to those wild yet wonderful times.

The class listened intently to Maddie and David as they entertained them with stories of their crazy clients. Laughter filled the classroom as David told the story of the client who had died in Maddie's office.

"We were wild about Harry!" Maddie giggled as she added to David's story.

Even Mr. Harrison had enjoyed listening to the couple's crazy case files. When the class was over David and Maddie walked out of the building still talking about their past cases. They hadn't realized at the time how weird most of their clients had been. They laughed at the memories as they strolled out to their cars.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. "Hey how bout we get a cup of Joe and talk about the case?" David asked with a grin.

Maddie was happy to have an excuse to stay with David a little longer. She knew she was playing with fire but she couldn't help but remember how good his burn felt.

They decided on a diner about a mile from the school. David arrived first and was waiting in a booth when Maddie walked in to the restaurant. His heart leapt as he watched her stroll into the place; she would always carry herself like a supermodel – head held high, hips slightly swaying and those long legs made it seem as if she was walking on air. He also couldn't fail to notice how every man in the place watched her hungrily while the women shot her envious glances as she passed. David felt his mouth go dry as she approached their table. Suddenly he was tongue tied and couldn't think of a thing to say to her. "Fancy meeting you here." He grinned crookedly.

Luckily, Maddie was about to sit when David threw her that panty melting grin that had always shot hot lava through her veins. Her legs felt like rubber as she almost fell into the booth and that familiar ache began to spread over her loins as she looked at him across the table. God he was gorgeous. And the 5 o'clock shadow on his face just added to his allure. "Just in the neighborhood." She threw back falling into their familiar banter.

David ran his fingers through his hair as he looked into the cornflower blue eyes he could never forget. How could he think he was over her? And her cousin Annie had only been a sad substitute for the woman he longed to hold. David brushed these thoughts out of his mind as he ruffled his hair. Maddie was here now and he was going to do his damn best to break down her walls. Walls that had always been up but now were solid steel thanks to his dalliance with her cousin.

David made every excuse to call Maddie. Monday he called her to ask if she wanted to go out to lunch to discuss the case. With an iron will Maddie declined. She told him that she had to work through lunch but she really needed to distance herself from David Addison and the feelings he was arousing in her. She had to protect her heart and her mental health!

Tuesday she once again refused David's invitation but on Wednesday after class she had run out of excuses and truth be told she didn't want to refuse him again so they went back to the diner they had gone to the previous week. Over burgers and fries, David began to tell Maddie of what was happening with Blue Moon and his antics with Bert. He had Maddie in stitches with his stories of Viola and the rest of the crew. "No one can take your place." He told her truthfully. "I miss you Maddie."

Maddie ignored David and changed the subject.

The following Thursday night David and Maddie once again followed Mr. Garrett but this time he headed toward a motel on the outskirts of Hollywood. The detectives watched as Mr. Garrett knocked on the door of a motel room. A woman answered the door and Mr. Garrett pulled her in his arms as he shut the door behind them.

Maddie invited David over to her house after class the following Saturday to see how they were going to proceed with their case study. The client wanted more information than just discovering that the husband was cheating. Mrs. Garrett wanted pictures and videos to see if she knew the woman her husband was having an affair with. Knowing her husband was cheating was far from a surprise for the wife; the evidence to his affair was abundant; it was the mystery of who he was dallying with that needed to be solved.

Maddie and David devised a game plan for solving the mystery of the identity of the other woman. David was going to hire the surveillance van that had the necessary equipment that they needed to resolve the case to the wife's satisfaction. Once the decision was made to stake out the cheating husband the following Tuesday a heavy silence fell upon the pair.

David stood up and stretched. The last thing he wanted was to leave it was up to Maddie to ask him to stay. "Soooo," he drawled boring a hole through her with his intense stare.

Maddie stood up too and waved toward the bar, "I never asked if you'd like a drink." What was she doing? She should be heading him to the door. She turned to the bar, "anything you'd like?"

David couldn't help himself, he had waited too long to touch her creamy skin, feel her in his arms. Without thinking David moved toward Maddie and put his arms around her waist pulling her against him. "I'd like you." He whispered in that melted, caramel voice that almost buckled her knees.

Maddie tried to pull away but his arms were like steel, "David no." She felt his arousal against her ass and couldn't help but move against it. God she missed his touch, the feel of his lips on hers…She felt David pulling her closer to him and like a moth to a flame she felt herself moving closer too. Her head was screaming move away..! But her body and soul yearned for his touch. It had been so long since she had experienced the magic of being in David's arms. She felt his lips like a hot brand of fire moving over her neck and her shoulders and when he reached that spot she couldn't stop the gasp of pleasure that shot out of her mouth.

"Ya like that? Huh?" He crooned as his left hand moved leisurely up and down her legs slowly pulling up her skirt with his deft fingers; his other arm was still around her waist pulling her tightly against his hard body. "Ya missed this." His tongue played over that spot causing breathless gasps of pleasure to pour from Maddie's mouth.

Her body was on fire and she felt that familiar ache between her legs that only David could make her feel. Involuntarily, her legs opened to allow his wandering fingers to reach that part of her that yearned for his touch. "David," she moaned as her head fell back against his chest in ecstasy.

And when he turned her around and pulled her into his arms she gladly welcomed his touch…and when his mouth covered hers she swore she heard a symphony.

David's kisses were ambrosia…his tongue danced in her mouth and painted her lips with passion. She gladly, ardently returned his kisses. She opened her eyes and saw his green eyes gazing down at her filled with desire. Suddenly the thought of those same eyes looking down at another blonde ran through her inner eye and she unexpectedly pulled out of his arms. What was she doing? She had to stop this!

The feel of Maddie in his arms, the sound of her moans of pleasure and the way she was passionately returning his kisses filled David with happiness but his joy was short lived when she pulled away from him abruptly. He stared at her with confusion, "what's the matter honey?" He wanted to know. David reached for her but she skittishly moved away from him.

Maddie ran her hand over her heated face, "maybe you should leave." She told him pointing to the door. She knew he should leave but how she wanted him to stay. Her body was screaming out for his touch. Her heart was telling her to go for it while her brain screamed to stop before it was too late. Her heart and body were in the lead…

David tilted his head to one side as his the heat of his green eyes ran over her causing her to shiver with want, "do you really want me to go Maddie?"

"I don't know," she hedged, "but I think you leaving may be for the best." She told him but her eyes beckoned him closer.

David was by her side in an instant, he pulled her back into his arms, "no this is for the best. I want you Maddie. I missed you." He told her as his tongue painted a path of fire over her lips. "Did you miss me baby?" He purred, "maybe a little?"

Maddie just groaned as her tongue found his, "David, David, David." She panted his name into his mouth. She couldn't break away from his grip, she ached for him. She wanted him inside of her, she needed his hard body on hers, "please David, make love to me."

David chuckled as he took her hand and led her up the spiral staircase, "your wish has always been my demand," he told her as he stopped on each step to kiss her and remove an item of her clothing; when they reached the top she was gloriously naked in his arms. His eyes raked over her shapely curves, "you are soo beautiful." He murmured adoringly as his hands wandered over her longingly, "God you are so hot."

Surprisingly, Maddie didn't feel one bit of shame as David's eyes moved over her nude body, instead the way he was looking at her with his eyes filled with admiration and passion was turning her on; her body felt like a raging inferno whose fire could only be put out by the green eyed devil holding her. When they got into her bedroom David pushed her gently on to the bed but Maddie sat up and reached for his belt buckle, "let me." She whispered as her fingers began to undo his pants until the rock hard beast was released into her welcoming hands. "Oh God David." She whispered as she bent her head to lay a kiss on the tip of his erection.

David knew that he was almost near and if Maddie laid her tongue on him he would be lost so he tenderly pushed her away as he undressed quickly then fell into bed beside her. "I want to make you happy baby." He began to cover her body in soft, baby kisses from her head to her throbbing loins, "let me love you honey."

Maddie reached her first climax as soon as David's magic tongue began to move over her hotbox. The force of her orgasm almost made her lose consciousness. She had almost forgotten how David's lovemaking could make her feel – no other man came close to making her lose her mind like David Addison. Her screams reverberated through her bedroom echoing off the walls and that sound was music to David's ears.

Making Maddie Hayes lose her tight rein on her control during their lovemaking was one of David's favorite parts of making love to her. He loved how she loosened up completely while they were being intimate and how she couldn't contain her cries of ecstasy. It was only afterward when Maddie's walls resurfaced that he felt confused and yes hurt. David didn't realize that the one thing he loved the most about their lovemaking – her loss of control – was the thing that frightened Maddie the most.

"Oh baby that sounded great." David purred as he moved between her legs and entered her with one deep thrust, he began to make slow love to her just the way he knew she loved.

Maddie had never forgotten the way David filled her completely; how he knew the right moves that made her wild with passion. And after such a long absence and thinking she would never again lie in his arms, Maddie's passion rose to dizzying heights.

They made love all through the night until the sun rose high up in the sky. At first when Maddie woke up she was filled with that senseless, overwhelming fear of being with David. She looked over at him on the other side of the bed – sprawled under the covers with his legs splayed out by his sides, his hair sticking up all over his head in wild spikes – and she felt like a fly trapped in a spider's web; scared that he would wake up and pull her back into that wild, addictive lovemaking that made her lose her mind. But she forced her panic down. If there was any hope for them to mend their botched relationship she would have to face her fears and swallow her resentment over what had happened with Annie. Soon she knew that they would have to discuss what had happened civilly, like two mature adults but she didn't think this morning was the right time. No, today she would be totally unMaddielike and enjoy her time with David without any worries ruining their day.

David woke up and was dismayed to find the other side of the bed empty. Déjà vu once again ran over him! If she told mentioned the word 'pact' he wouldn't be responsible for his actions! He sat up in bed and tousled his already sleep mussed hair. When he saw Maddie emerge from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body and not her 'pact' making outfit of her long robe he felt a bit better. He threw her a smile and waited for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back, "why didn't you wake me. We could have gotten clean together." He winked, "as I recall that was almost as much fun as getting dirty together." He grinned crookedly.

Maddie felt her neck redden as she remembered showering with David. He could make anything fun and sexy when he set his mind to it. "sorry but you looked like you were dead to the world," she smiled saucily at him, "and after last night I figured you needed your rest."

David jumped out of bed with a laugh, "well you figured wrong Blondie, Blonde," he slapped her butt, "let me jump in the shower and I'll show you exactly how much I don't need my rest," he winked as he walked backwards into the bathroom, "and exactly how much I need to ravish my hot little woman."

After a rambunctious round of lovemaking, Maddie laid her head on David's chest as her fingers played with his damp chest hair.

David moved Maddie's tousled hair off of her forehead tenderly, "you happy?" he asked tentatively; he still wasn't certain of her moods. His heart leapt with joy when he felt her nod her head.

"You happy David?"

He laughed, "I was always happy after..." his fingers brushed through her golden locks, "but you…"

Maddie sat up and put her finger against his lips, "sshh," she told him firmly. "let's keep the past out of this bedroom, at least for today." She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

David nodded as he pulled her back in his arms for another round of slow and lazy then hard and fast lovemaking.

The couple spent all of Sunday wrapped in each other's arms only leaving the bed to eat and shower. Both were nervous when they woke up on Monday morning that things would feel weird between them but they left each other with the expectation of meeting that night.

Once again the couple spent a wild and ardent night wrapped up in one another's arms. They couldn't get enough of each other sexually but both realized that they needed to air out their resentments and anger before it caused another rift between them.

But so far neither wanted to be the one to bring up anything to mar their new found happiness. David was hoping in his usual carefree manner that the past would just disappear. But knowing Maddie, he should have realized that was not to be.

David was sitting in the back of the van setting up the surveillance equipment for the stake out while Maddie kept her eyes peeled on the motel office. They had successfully discovered the client's husband was cheating but tonight they hoped to find out with who. This was the audio part of their project. They had to narrate what was going on during the stake out.

A few minutes later with the audio and video equipment set up David sidled over to Maddie who was sitting on the bench near the back window of the van. Although her eyes were still focused on the motel office she could feel David moving closer. Every time he was near her she felt as if electrical currents were moving through the air and over her body. She tried to shake off the feeling but it only intensified as his thigh brushed hers. "I missed you Goldilocks." He whispered in her ear then turned to the task at hand. Maddie felt shivers run over her body as she listened to David talk into the microphone.

David began the narration in his professional tone of voice:

"_It is August 8__th__ at 9 pm. I am here with my partner on this case, Madolyn Hayes. We are parked outside of the Starlight Inn. We have already proven that the client's husband, Ron Garrett is cheating but tonight we are hoping to discover who he is cheating with"._

David paused in his narration as he moved closer to Maddie. He was hoping that this stake out would be quick. He wanted to feel Maddie wrapped around him like she had been all through the night before. She was like a drug to his system; after he had her he still craved more. The feelings had only intensified this time around. Since she had come back into his life he was once again walking around with a constant boner. Only Maddie made him feel like a horny teenager who got hard with the feel of the wind. He bent his head next to hers and took a whiff of the vanilla and lavender scent he would always associate with Maddie Hayes. "See anything?" His mind was no longer on the stakeout or the tape that was recording.

Maddie shook her head. "No, not yet." She managed top croak out. The feel of David's thigh against hers was making her once again ache in places she shouldn't ache. Only he had this sexual power over her to turn her on with just a glance or the sound of her name on his lips. She involuntarily opened her legs a bit to relieve the throbbing that was rapidly building up. She turned her face toward David who was gazing down at her with desire shining through his emerald eyes. Both forgot about the tape that was recording their every word.

"Maddie." He whispered as his mouth covered hers in a passionate soul kiss. "You are so beautiful baby."

"Oh David!" Maddie moaned as she pulled his head closer to hers. She just had begun to return his fervent kisses when she felt him pull away and jump up.

"Show time!" He exclaimed as he quickly turned on the surveillance equipment and picked up a pair of binoculars. Holding the binoculars to his eyes David watched the couple emerge from the car. At first he didn't recognize the brunette who was holding on to the man's hand but then he realized he had seen her before. David began to once again narrate what was going on in the stake out as he looked at the couple walking toward the motel.

"_Mr. Garrett and his companion, a curvy brunette are walking hand in hand toward the motel's office. They look very cozy together. The woman does look a bit familiar to me but I can't place her."_

Maddie pulled the binoculars from David's eyes to get a look at what was happening. She immediately identified the woman who was holding on to another woman's husband. She felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and her body began to shudder with revulsion. "That bitch!" She spat out venomously, "that's her sister!" Mrs. Garrett had shown the detectives pictures of her family when she had given them her husband's photograph the first night they had staked him out.

David nodded as he made sure the equipment was capturing everything on tape. "Yep sure is." David once again resumed his narration of the events taking place:

"_My associate has just revealed who the other woman is and it is our client's sister. Now we will get a few bread and butter photos of the cheating husband and the sister. This should not be very difficult since most of the curtains in these motels are very flimsy."_

This was easy and the night was still young he thought happily. David looked over at Maddie and his pants tightened. He forgot to turn off the tape recorder as his only thought was that he hoped that this night would be a repeat of the last two nights. "Great, let's wait around for a bit and try and get some bread and butter pics and then get on with our own night," he wiggled his eyebrows at Maddie. David wasn't expecting the death glare she threw his way.

"_Great_?" Maddie's voice was filled with disgust, "you think screwing around with your wife's sister is great?" Suddenly she forgot all about how she felt yesterday about swallowing her resentment and talking about what had happened civilly – like two mature adults. She just felt that old hurt, embarrassment and anger encompass her.

David shook his head. What was going on with her now? "Oh course not! Don't put words in my mouth!" He countered running his fingers through his hair in irritation, "why do you always try and twist everything I say?"

"I'm not twisting anything Addison but I see you don't think _who_ that man is cheating with makes this case far more reprehensible than before!" She sneered, "you do know what reprehensible means?" She knew she was being bitchy but she wanted to hurt him.

David threw her a nasty look, "yeah I know what it means," he shot back, "I think that him being a cheat is bad enough. Don't you?"

Maddie looked at him evilly, "but to go with someone in his wife's family is below the basement door." She tossed her head, "you should know. You've found a few basement doors yourself."

David's jaw dropped, "why is this about _me_ now?" Was this her new way to keep him at arm's length – start a fight?

Maddie shrugged. "Well you do have experience with other people's relatives as I recall?" She snapped as she moved to the other side of the bench away from him. She couldn't stop the feelings of resentment and rage that filled her.

_Annie?_ Really how the hell was this anything like him and Annie? So big deal she was her cousin but he and Maddie hadn't been married or even a couple as he recalled bitterly. "I had no wife." He stated in a low angry voice.

Maddie just stared out the side of the van's window. She may not have been his wife but she was his partner and she thought his friend; and even though at the time they were no longer a couple she still did not deserve such meanness from him. She had finally admitted to herself she had been jealous although she had tried so hard to hide it even from herself. Despite doing everything in her power to stay away and get David from under her skin seeing him with her cousin had wounded her to the core of her being. At the time she had hated her tramp cousin for taking up with David. Annie knew what he meant to her – what they had been through together but obviously she didn't care. Maddie knew Annie had always been jealous of her career and beauty but she had never thought she would ever have hurt her so deeply. _And_ she had hated David. She knew he was no saint and had probably boinked his way across LA so why did a man who could have almost any woman he wanted choose to be with her cousin? Spite? But why was he spiteful to her? He was the one who had turned his back on them after the loss of the baby that they had discovered was his. And even though they had tried to work their way back to each other after David had come to his senses - the memory of the way he had behaved held her back from fully committing. How could she trust him not to run away from her again at the first sign of trouble? Well not that he seemed to want to commit either; David had gone back to his party hardy days without a second thought. Maddie just wanted to lay her head down and sob out all her hurt and fury but she held herself together the way she had perfected during the last couple of years. Finally she spoke, "well you had a partner and a friend."

David ran his hands through his hair, "yes a _pal_!" He spat, "who shouldn't have cared who I was boinking!"

Maddie turned to him with cold blue eyes, "and of course that's all you ever think about! Boinking!"

He shook his head, "no I think of other things," David saw that everything was starting to spiral out of control which made him very nervous about holding on to Maddie; he thought a little levity might diffuse the situation. He tilted his head to one side and smiled trying to be cute which was absolutely the wrong thing to do at that moment, "well some of the time."

"You are an ass!" Maddie choked out.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie," David's gut told him this was getting dangerous. He tried to take her hand, "can't we forget the past?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me you idiot!" Maddie pulled her hand away from his like he was a disgusting insect.

David began to steam up. Really, why did this woman always manage to make him feel like he wasn't good enough, "that's not what you said last night." He smirked, "as I recall you were begging me to touch you."

"Fuck you!"

David nodded as his eyes filled with spite, "yeah begged me to do that too."

Maddie's hand flailed out and slapped David hard across the face. "I hate you!"

David's hand covered the red blotch on his face, "yeah we've played this scene before as I remember too."

"Take me home. We're done here."

David jumped into the driver's seat and revved the engine then shot into the street heading to Maddie's house. "Yeah sure looks like it!" He mumbled as he sped away.

Tuesday was spent in a fog of anger and hurt.

When Maddie walked into the classroom that Wednesday she deliberately snubbed David as she sat down in her seat. David was also still angry so he ignored her too. Two can play this game he thought snidely.

Well now he was ignoring her? What a jackass! She hated him! Maddie was livid not only with David's nonchalance regarding his tryst with Annie but now she was certain they were not going to pass the class satisfactorily in order to renew their licenses. A major part of the requirements of the class was the case each of the detectives were working on. Last night they had not bothered to follow through with the necessary pictures and audio tape to prove who the client's husband was cheating with. Maddie's hands were claws twisted in her lap as she sat so far away from David she was almost in the neighboring student's lap. He didn't seem to mind at all since she knew he had his eyes on her from the get go. She had even gone out for coffee with him after one of the classes but unfortunately she found him boring and mundane – like she found every other man but _David_. But that green eyed demon was bad for her mental health and she vowed once this class was over she would never set eyes on him again. _Never!_ Suddenly, Maddie heard Mr. Harrison telling the class they were going to hear the audio of Maddie and David's case. Her stomach dropped to her feet. David couldn't be as loathsome as to hand over the tape? They had kissed on the tape! She was mortified! She glared at the back of his head and had an uncontrollable urge to punch him in the neck. Before she could stop herself she punched him on the arm.

"Ow!" David turned to face Maddie. "What'd you do that for?" He asked as he rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"I can't believe you gave him that tape?" She whispered heatedly.

David shrugged which only fueled her anger. "I figured it was better than not handing in anything." He ran his hands through his hair, "so big deal we kissed? We also got some of the stake out on tape."

"You make me sick." She hissed.

"I know." He gave her an evil stare, "you've told me enough times that I finally believe it."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Suddenly both stopped their bickering as they realized David had never turned off the tape recorder and their entire argument had been taped. Maddie's neck turned bright red as every eye in the class, including the staid Mr. Harrison, turned to look at them. Maddie was mortified to hear giggles from the two unattractive biddies who she knew had their eye on David. Her nails bit into the palm of her hand as she tried to keep her head. But Maddie knew it was a lost cause when she saw David's lips curl into a slight smirk. "You imbecile," she raged through gritted teeth, "you never turned off the tape!"

"I hate when you call me names!" David retorted furiously, "it was a mistake." He shrugged, "haven't you ever made a mistake?"

"I'm looking at my biggest one!" She fumed as the tape spewed out all their hateful words from the night before.

"Calm down Maddie!" He whispered fervently, "don't let them know you care. It's none of their god damn business anyway."

"Have you no shame?" She was livid.

David's eyes narrowed dangerously, "So we had a fight?" So big deal."

"Now they know we slept together." Maddie hissed.

"Oh and that's why you're ashamed? Oh right I'm not the man you're supposed to be with!" David was now filled with an uncontrollable anger. His eyes bore into her with fury. All the pent up hurt and wrath that had built up in him over the last couple of years raged to the surface. Didn't he realize he could never be good enough for Maddie Hayes?

In the meantime, the teacher was trying to get their attention. He didn't want a full blown fight to erupt in his class. He was trying to calm down the battling couple who he could see were wild about each other – but so angry they were bent on murdering – not loving. "Mr. Addison! Miss Hayes!" He shouted.

David heard Mr. Harrison through a haze of fury. He jumped out of his seat and pointed his finger at Maddie as if it were a dagger. "Fuck you Maddie!" He stormed as he bolted out of the class. He had to get away from her! He wouldn't allow that cold bitch to belittle him again!

Mr. Harrison turned to Maddie with a scowl after David's stormy exit. "I know you two have past issues together." The teacher told her, Maddie wished she could just vanish into thin air, once again David Addison was the cause of her mortification! The red spots on her neck ran up to her cheeks. Her face felt like a flame as she tried to appear undaunted as she listened to the old man. "But you should never allow personal matters to interfere with your business! Or hinder your investigations young lady! I thought I made myself clear about that when I first paired you together! I will take into account how you solved the case and will pass you through." Maddie was at least relieved to hear this, "but you need to learn to control your tempers!" The teacher was second guessing his plan to put these two back together. They needed more help than he could give them.

Maddie nodded as she stood up on shaky legs but she managed to walk out of the classroom with her head held high and some semblance of dignity left. She didn't allow the tears to fall until she was safely ensconced behind the wheel of her car. She rued the day she had met David Addison!

The last class was that Saturday. Maddie made sure to sit on the other side of the room far away from David. She had changed seats with one of the unattractive women and the woman was over the moon that she'd be sitting next to David. Maddie didn't care who David sat next to she just wanted to get through this day and forget she had ever set eyes on him!

**End of part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks after the fight with Maddie passed in a haze of pain, David was still too raw, hurt and angry to miss her but as time marched on and his wounds slowly healed the old misery started creeping back. Maybe it had been wrong to fall back on what they did best together – mind blowing sex – before they let go of all the old hurts, regrets and resentment. But rehashing the past and baring his soul was hard for him to do. David knew that they couldn't sweep the past under the rug forever. Even though the last two years had been filled with misunderstanding and hurt, he was fearful of opening old sores; but he should have realized those sores had never healed – and now there was a dense layer of scar tissue that was thicker and deeper than the original injuries. As time marched on and his own heart seemed to ache from all the lesions David wondered if he should go to her- lay his battered heart on the line and apology for the jerk he had been. But when he thought about how cruel and cutting her words had been he couldn't muster up the desire to try and make things right between them. Maybe it was too late. Maybe he had to accept they were not supposed to be together after all and all his talk of kismet was just a load of crap. This time around David didn't even have the strength to put on his bulletproof charade for the staff. Struggling with the agony and hurt over another lost opportunity with Maddie was all he could cope with – the intense sadness and remorse seemed worse now since he had held her in his arms again. He only hoped that the ache in his heart would lessen someday.

Maddie refused to let what had happened with David break her. She had known deep inside that she was making a mistake giving him another chance but her heart and body went against her brain's warnings. She tried to convince herself that it was a good thing they had tried to rekindle their relationship – or whatever it was that had been between them – because now she had to accept that it was never meant to be. Too much hurt and resentment lay between them and David was not one to hash things over or bare his soul so these hurts and resentments could never be truly resolved. And therefore they could never make it together; Maddie was trying to be logical and not admit that she was a shattered woman with a broken heart.

Despite her earlier misgivings about her boss, Maddie decided to give Phil Diamond a chance. After all what did she have to lose? Her job at Diamond was going well and now that she had resolved to forget David and give her boss a go maybe she would have a chance at happiness before it was too late. Phil Diamond was a good man – nice and harmless and didn't make her feel like she was speeding down the tracks of a rollercoaster. When she was with Phil she knew she was still in control of her body and her emotions and she liked that. He was safe and for now that was all she wanted.

David put all his concentration and his mind on Blue Moon and making it the number one agency in Los Angeles. Although he would never admit it, he intended to show Maddie Hayes that he was a man to be reckoned with and not the dumb, unsuccessful, irresponsible lout she thought he was. Maddie really didn't think of David that way at all but to his mind he would never be good enough for the supermodel turned detective. For the past several weeks he had spent most of his nights working with the younger detectives – showing them the ropes and teaching them surveillance skills. It kept his mind off of Maddie and didn't leave him with a wicked hangover like Tequila. But he knew from experience that even the best Tequila couldn't wipe out the memory of creamy skin and cornflower blue eyes. And other woman were just a poor substitute for the woman he really wanted – David had been with enough women over the years to know that having them in his arms instead of the woman he loved was akin to pleasuring himself - it got the job done but it left him feeling just lonelier and empty inside - so David hadn't been with a woman since Maddie. He had no desire to have another woman in his arms; he didn't want to hear another woman's moans, feel another woman's arms wrapped around him. David hoped that he would feel differently soon but for now he kept his pants zipped and his head on his work.

That Friday afternoon David was sitting with his feet up on his desk wrapped deeply in his own thoughts and didn't even hear the knock on his office door. A few seconds later he looked up to see the curly head of Agnes peeking in.

"Are you ok Mr. Addison?" Agnes slowly opened the door and walked into David's office. She was worried about him. A few weeks back when he was working with Miss Hayes he once again was the David Addison she had always known – funny, happy and living his life to the fullest. Although David may have fooled everyone else during those months after Miss Hayes left, Agnes could see right through him. And despite her annoyance at her boss she had been sad and worried but when he was paired up with Miss Hayes during that licensing class Mr. Addison had returned to life. Agnes had been over the moon when she had a quick lunch with Maddie Hayes and saw that her old boss had a happy look in her eyes that had been missing since she left Blue Moon. Of course Maddie and Agnes still spoke and got together occasionally; they had become too close over the course of the years to forget their friendship. But something must have happened between her two stubborn bosses again because now both of them were once again miserable – this time Mr. Addison was not even pretending to be ok and she thought Miss Hayes was trying too hard…What was wrong with those two knuckleheads that they always managed to screw up their lives? Agnes saw David nod slowly at her question.

"Yeah Agnes. I'm ok. Right as rain." David threw her his lop sided grin but even he could feel how fake it must look but he didn't care. He ran his hands through his hair and threw his feet down to the floor. "So why are you here so late? Bertie Boy headed home right after his meeting with the client."

Agnes ignored his question, "what are you going to do this weekend? Bert and I are having a few friends over tomorrow night for a barbeque. Will you come?" Agnes hadn't planned on having friends over but suddenly an idea sprung into her curly top.

David started to shake his head but when he saw the hurt and slightly angry look in his quirky friend's eyes he began to nod, he sighed, "I guess I can make it for a few minutes. But I might have to leave early. I have a hot date but she's not the backyard barbeque type if you get my drift." He lied.

Hot date? Well as long as he doesn't bring her to the party its ok, Agnes thought as she nodded. "Great! Great! See you around 5!" and with that she left quickly heading to the phone to call her other guests.

Maddie walked slowly into the Viola backyard holding Phil's hand; she was looking forward to seeing how he would get along with her old friends and colleagues. It never even crossed her mind that David would be at the gathering since Agnes knew that Maddie never wanted to set eyes on him ever again. She looked around and saw that most of the Blue Moon staff was already there along with one or two people who were unfamiliar. Maddie waved and smiled at everyone. They all waved back and shouted greetings. They hadn't seen Maddie since her last day at Blue Moon.

Maddie immediately headed toward Agnes and Bert who were busy preparing for the barbeque; Agnes was putting ice in a cooler while Bert was starting up the grill. When Agnes saw Maddie enter the yard with a tall, handsome man she felt her stomach clench. The reason for this impromptu barbeque was to get Maddie and David together and talking but now it appeared that her former blonde boss had thrown a monkey wrench into those plans. Agnes forced a smile to her face as she looked up at the tall man who was extending a bottle of wine to her. "Hi I'm Agnes."

Maddie held tightly to Phil's arm, "this is Phil Diamond." Maddie told Agnes and Bert. "He owns Diamond… the modeling agency." Maddie smiled up at Phil.

"Oh isn't that the model agency where you're working now?" Agnes' eyes bored into Maddie's making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Maybe it hadn't been smart to bring Phil to this gathering knowing how Agnes and Bert felt about David. But they needed to realize that there was nothing left between her and David Addison. She was free to date anyone she pleased.

Bert wasn't very happy that his idol's lady had brought another man with her. Who was this clown? "Boss?" Bert's dark brown eyes were aimed at Maddie's hand on Phil's arm. Maddie almost felt as if Bert's gaze was burning her hand. She slowly moved it off of Phil's arm. And damn did it look like Viola nodded his scruffy head.

Agnes gave Bert her 'STOP' stare; she knew that her husband was even more upset over Maddie bringing a man with her since he had always idolized David Addison. He wouldn't want David to see Maddie with someone else knowing how his beloved boss still felt about her.

Agnes hurried Maddie and Phil over to the other guests and waved them to sit down, "let me get you a glass of this delicious wine." She lifted the bottle of wine up as she made a bee line to her husband was still trying to light the coals. He never could start a grill he lamented to himself then he heard Agnes whisper in his ear, "what are we going to do now?"

Bert sent an evil look Phil's way, "no worries my blushing bride, Mr. Addison will be here soon and he will do away with that _interloper_," he spat out the word, "just like he got rid of the spaceman."

Agnes' shook her head, "this is different Bert."

Bert shook his untidy mop of hair, "you'll see my love."

Agnes wasn't so sure of Bert's notion but she didn't want to argue and then something else flitted through her mind, "do you think he's even coming?"

Bert shook his mop of curls and whispered back, "Love Kitten, you know that Mr. Addison is always tardy. Why should tonight be any difference?" He looked at his wife with adoration, "don't worry a curl on your lovely head. He will be here or I think he would have called."

Agnes frowned, "we're talking about Mr. Addison."

Bert was just about to answer when the front gate banged open pouring the object of their conversation into the yard.

Maddie's head jerked up with the sudden commotion and she thought she was seeing things. _David_? She had never thought to ask Agnes who she had invited to this small gathering but knowing what she knew Maddie couldn't believe that Agnes would think that she wanted to see _him_. But Maddie tried to placate herself by figuring that she could lose herself in conversation with the other guests and could totally ignore David Addison. But she couldn't help but take a peek at him from under her long lashes. Dressed in a pair of tight faded jeans and a form fitting t-shirt, David exuded sexiness. She shook off the sudden pang in her heart and her loins and turned her face away.

David saw the blonde from the corner of his eye. He would know that profile anywhere. Maddie? Why was she here? He didn't think that she would ever agree to come to a dinner where he was included. His heart began to pound in anticipation.

Agnes ran over to David who gave her an expensive bottle of tequila. "Mr. Addison! You're here."

David threw her a crooked grin as he spun around, "in the flesh. And call me David when we're not on the job!"

Agnes nodded and kissed his cheek, she whispered in his ear, "maybe you can give Bert a hand with the grill," she nodded to the still black coals, "If you don't we might not be eating until Christmas Day."

David made his way to Bert who was cursing under his breath as he poured lighter fluid over the coals. "Bertie boy!" David helped Bert with the grill and Agnes made her way to Maddie with two large glasses of wine.

Maddie took her glass of wine from Agnes then excused herself from Phil who was having a conversation with Ferguson about surveillance techniques. She took Agnes by the arm and led her away from the others, she forced a fake smile to her face but Agnes could see that Maddie was upset, "you should have told me that he was going to be here!"

Agnes looked at Maddie closely then told her in her usual blunt way, "then you wouldn't have come."

"You're right Agnes, I wouldn't have come. I never wanted to lay eyes on that man again!" Maddie sighed, "why Agnes? You know the way I feel about him?"

Agnes looked deep into Maddie's eyes, "I do but do you?"

Maddie's face turned red, "and what does that mean?"

"It means what it means."

"Now you sound like David." Maddie snapped not wanting to make a scene but wanting to bolt out of Agnes' yard. She pulled away from Agnes and headed back to Phil and the others with her fake model's smile firmly in place.

David had the coals in flames almost immediately and that just put him higher on the pedestal for Bert Viola who was now practically fawning over his idol. "Mr. Addison, sir, I mean David. You are a prince among men." He was looking at David who really wasn't paying much attention to Bert he was too busy trying to scope out Maddie from the corner of his eyes, "you are a renaissance man, a jack of all trades."

A sharp stab hit David in the middle of his stomach when he realized Maddie had brought her boss to the barbeque. What was this? He had been so certain that they had purely a business relationship. Maybe he had been wrong but he didn't think so…but anyway she was with him now and it was like his heart was splintering in a thousand pieces. But of course the Addison bulletproof mask covered any hurt he might be feeling as he made a bee line to Maddie and her 'date'.

Bert was still talking and was unaware that he had lost his audience until Agnes appeared at his side and grabbed his elbow. "Uh oh this can't be good." She nodded her head toward David who was heading toward Maddie and the others.

Bert's eyes followed David hoping he would do something about that man that Maddie had brought with her. "It will be ok love bunny," he reached for his wife's hand and brought it to his lips. Agnes wasn't so sure. The idea for this barbeque was turning sour in her mind.

David neared the table and lawn chairs where the Blue Moon staff and Maddie and that man were sitting to a chorus of, "hello Mr. Addison. Glad you're here!" David turned on his killer panty melting grin as she turned to Maddie and her date, "Maddie," he nodded to her. She nodded back abruptly then turned her face and tried to continue her conversation with Phil but David extended his hand toward the other man before Maddie could catch his attention away from David, "nice to finally meet you. Maddie has spoken very highly of you." David told him with his devilish smile riding up the side of his face, "you're Bill Emerald. Her boss at the model agency right?"

Maddie's head snapped around, "actually it's Phil Diamond."

Phil looked at David with no recognition. He shook David's hand slowly. "Have we met?"

David shook his head slowly, "Guess Maddie isn't up to introductions tonight. I'm David Addison. Maddie's old business partner and _pal_." He looked down at Maddie who was shooting blue bullets at him with her eyes,

David's smirk broadened, "yep partner and good, very good pal." And with a wink he flopped into a lawn year next to Phil. "Yo! Bertie Boy can you throw me a beer over here?" David cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled to Viola.

Maddie heard the words spurting out of her mouth before she could stop them, "are you crippled. Get it yourself."

David laughed shortly, "Maddie. Maddie. Maddie." He shook his head slowly as those damn green eyes looked her up and down. "You for one should know that my legs are just fine…" he raised his eyebrows lasciviously, "among other body parts."

Maddie felt her face grow hot and she knew that redness covered her neck like a winter scarf but she ignored his innuendo.

Bert ran over with a bottle of beer and tossed it to David who caught it, flipped off the cap and took a long pull. "Ahhh that hit the spot." He winked at Maddie then turned his attention to the rest of the guests. And as usual David took over the conversation and became the center of attention. No one could entertain a group of people like David.

Finally, the food was ready and everyone ate heartily – except Maddie. She couldn't help but feel sharp pangs of regret and sadness as she caught up with the Blue Moon staff. It seemed as if the agency was getting along great without her. She had to close her eyes to stop the tears that were pricking behind her eyelids when she realized that she was not even missed at the agency which had once been her whole life. And seeing David looking so happy and carefree made her feel like she had never mattered to any of them – especially David Addison. She kept on her bright smile and tried to eat the food on her plate but there was what felt like a huge lump in her throat that was preventing her from swallowing. She noticed with sadness that David didn't seem to have any trouble eating his food. She had an urge to claw out those laughing green eyes.

Although David was not the slightest bit hungry he pretended to eat with gusto. He couldn't help but notice that Maddie had hardly eaten a thing…maybe she was upset about him being at the barbeque or she was so in love with that boring ass that she had no appetite for food. Either scenario was bad. He felt a deep sadness well up in him that he immediately pushed away. David made his way back over to Maddie and Phil Diamond. He couldn't stand not knowing what they really were to each other. And he couldn't keep away from Maddie. She was wearing a pair of leggings with an oversized sweater and she looked so sexy and beautiful that he ached to touch her. Trying hard to control the beast in his pants and the pounding of his heart he approached the couple with a false spring in his step.

Maddie saw David heading her way and almost choked on the bit of burger she was trying to swallow. Her head was telling her to run but she would not give David the satisfaction of leaving the barbeque early. To hell with him.

"So Bill," David flopped in the empty lawn chair next to Phil Diamond and across from Maddie…

"It's Phil." Maddie shot at him with a withering look. "And why are you here David?"

"Got to be somewhere and here seems like an interesting place." He shrugged nonchalantly those amazing green eyes boring into her blue ones.

Maddie could see the smirk at the corner of his mouth and the amusement and spite in his eyes and she felt sick to her stomach. "We're boring. Go away David."

Phil laughed. "We're hardly boring," he took her hand which made David see green and red which he hid with some effort, "and why are you being so rude to this nice young man?"

David lifted his eyebrows as the smirk broadened, "I'm wondering the same thing."

Phil only knew that David Addison had been Maddie's partner in the detective agency she had worked at for five years. Maddie had told him that she was tired of playing sleuth and had let David buy her out. Phil had no clue of the long and volatile relationship between them. He just figured they had been business partners. But as he looked at the two of them glaring at each other he wondered if there was more to their relationship than Maddie had let on. He sat up straighter and moved closer to Maddie; throwing his arm around her shoulders as he stared at David.

David had to hold back from throwing himself at Phil. He felt sick watching him being so familiar with Maddie but once again he hid his hurt and dismay.

Maddie felt nothing as Phil put his arm around her and moved closer but she pretended to like it. Maddie smiled up at Phil then threw David a withering glance. "So what do you want David?" She lifted her chin in that haughty manner that made him want to slap her and bang her at the same time.

"To talk!" he combed his hair with his fingers, "you know the other thing you use your tongue and lips for." He licked his lips. Maddie threw him an evil glare which he ignored. "So how've you been?"

"Fine, I've been fine." She told him through gritted teeth. Why doesn't he just leave me alone?

Phil could sense the tension between Maddie and David. "Are you ok Maddie?"

"I just said I was fine!" She snapped at Phil and was instantly sorry, "sorry Phil. It's just that he makes me…"

"I make you what?" David interrupted in a low throaty voice, "I can think of lots of things I've made you…." He winked again then turned his attention to Phil who was momentarily confused with the exchange between David and Maddie.

Maddie inwardly fumed as David drew Phil out into conversation. She pretended to be in a deep discussion with Jamie who had come to sit beside her but her ears were trained on what the two men were discussing. Damn David! Of course David was interested in how Phil procured his 'chicks' for his modeling agency. That man had only one thing on his mind she fumed silently.

After a few minutes David must have gotten bored with Phil, Maddie thought when she saw him jump up to turn the stereo louder. He began to belt out one of his favorite Motown tunes as he danced around the yard. A pretty young girl who Maddie had noticed briefly leapt out of her seat to join David as they both swung their hips to the beat of the music. A few minutes later out of breath and sweaty David flopped back into the empty chair he had relinquished a short while before.

Maddie pretended not to notice the drops of sweat glistening on his forehead but that accompanied by the way his chest filled out the t-shirt he was wearing was doing funny things to her belly. She couldn't understand how she could detest the ground that David Addison burrowed in but still ached for his touch. She was pulled back from her traitorous thoughts by the sound of David's voice and the feel of his fingers on her arm.

"Miss me?" He teased his eyes a devilish green.

Maddie pointedly ignored him but pulled her arm away from his burning fingers as she took a long pull of her white wine spritzer. She began to chat with Agnes who had just come over to mingle. Bert dropped into the chair beside David and tilted his head to reach David's ear, "I'm sure she is not really interested in that boring mannequin." Bert whispered.

David pulled his head back, "Bertie boy stop whispering in my ear!" He pulled his head away and rubbed his ear roughly with his hand.

"Just trying to make you feel better over this situation." Bert consoled.

David shrugged, "ain't no situation Viola my man. About time we all move on." David put his hand on Bert's shoulder and squeezed, "and he's perfect for her. Two pretty dolls who deserve each other."

Bert gasped, "you don't mean that Sir!"

David nodded, "but I do." And he got up to get another beer. Patty the new detective trainee followed David and when he turned around he almost knocked her down. He grabbed her elbows to steady her and saw her eyes gazing up at him adoringly. Uh oh, what was this?

Sure she was an attractive woman with her dark hair and dark brown eyes, not to mention the sexy figure he couldn't help noticing but she was his employee and David had no interest in her as more than a business associate. But from the look in her eyes she had a lot of interest in him. "Whoa Patty. Sorry!"

She giggled as she grabbed on to his muscular arms, "oh no need to be sorry Mr. Addison," the young woman told him her eyes filled with adoration.

David gently removed her hands from his arms as he headed back to the table with Patty following him close behind. He flopped back in the same chair near Maddie and Phil and began to tell jokes to the Blue Moon staff who were his number one fans.

Maddie felt her ire rise, still a buddy to the staff she thought but Blue Moon wasn't suffering at all. She tried to turn her attention away from David but since everyone else seemed to be under his spell she had no one else to talk with. Even Phil seemed to be enchanted with David. And she looked closely at the pretty young woman who seemed mesmerized by David's every word. Who was she?

A little while later David rose slowly from the lawn chair and stretched his long body. Maddie saw that woman's eyes widen as she stared at David like she wanted to memorize him. "Well I had fun guys but time for me to skedaddle." He winked, "have a hot date and don't want to keep her waiting." He chuckled deeply. "You know how it is."

The other men nodded quickly. Maddie felt her insides turn over. A hot date? Who was David dating? She wondered if it was serious.

"Why didn't you bring her?" Wise Agnes wanted to know; she didn't believe he had a date.

David shook his head, "just a slap and tickle." He grinned broadly, "foot loose and fancy free is how I plan to stay." He kissed Agnes, patted Bert on the back and said his goodbyes all around. He barely looked at Maddie as he shook Phil's hand. "Nice to meet you. Let's double date sometime." Then he gave Maddie a long look, turned around and strutted out of the yard.

Maddie sat there unhappily for the rest of the night but she tried to laugh and chat with the others. She also had to find out who that pretty woman was.

After Maddie had said her good nights to everyone with a promise to come up to Blue Moon for a visit she pulled Agnes to her side and nodded to Patty who was chatting with the Blue Moon staff animatedly. "Who is that woman?" Maddie whispered.

"She is one of the new detective trainees at Blue Moon," Agnes nodded her curly head, "Bert said that she is a top notch sleuth. Mr. Addison has been training her."

Maddie couldn't keep the jealously out of her voice, "training her to do what?"

Agnes smiled to herself at the tone in Maddie's voice. She still cared. "To be a detective."

"Seems like she has more than being a detective on her mind." Maddie threw out as Phil came over to get her.

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked.

Maddie nodded with her fake model smile and took his hand.

Phil was pleasingly surprised when Maddie invited him for a night cap. They had been dating for weeks and had done little more than kiss; he was ready for more. Maddie Hayes was a beautiful, intelligent woman and he knew he was falling for her. He hoped that she felt the same way. And tonight with her invitation his hopes rose along with something else…

Maddie needed to blot the feel of David's hands, David's lips away and hoped that Phil could light a fire in her belly. When they entered her house Maddie kicked off her shoes and placed her purse on the hall table. "What would you like to drink?" She asked over her shoulder as she headed toward the bar.

"A splash of Jack over ice is fine." Phil told her as he made himself comfortable on her sofa. He looked around admiringly, "nice place you have here."

Maddie strode toward him with his drink and a tall glass of wine for herself, "thank you." She handed him his drink, "I just had it remodeled." She sat down beside Phil and sipped her wine.

"Oh well it is a lovely house." Phil placed his drink on the coffee table as he gazed at Maddie with heated eyes, "but not as lovely as you." Phil leaned his head down and covered Maddie's lips with his own. He began to kiss her passionately as his hands roamed over her curves.

Maddie felt Phil's ice cold lips on hers as his tongue forced its way in her mouth. His tongue felt big and rough as it moved fiercely against her tongue and lips. Maddie forced back a gag as he continued to invade her mouth. She felt only revulsion as his hands moved over her body. Her body felt cold as ice as his fingers moved up her leg. Suddenly she felt nauseous. Maddie pushed Phil away roughly and ran to her bathroom where she was violently ill.

Phil found Maddie sitting on the floor of her bathroom holding her head in her hands miserably. He took the towel hanging on the rack and wet it with cold water. He tried to wipe her head with the cloth but she shook her head and grabbed the towel from his hands. She leaned back and used the towel to cool off her heated face. She looked up at Phil. "sorry must have been something I ate." She tried to force a smile but felt the nauseas well up again. She closed her eyes to fight the urge to vomit.

"Well I hope my kisses didn't make you ill." Phil told her in jest as he helped her to her feet.

Maddie shook her head which made her feel dizzy and weak. She walked to the living room sofa with wobbly legs. "Sorry. Can you let yourself out? I'm not in the mood for company. I just want to lie down and go to sleep."

Phil was concerned, "are you sure you are alright Maddie?" He bent down and brushed her damp hair off of her face. "I can stay and make sure you don't need anything during the night."

That was the last thing Maddie wanted. She shook her head slightly not wanting the sick dizzy spell to return. "No, I'm fine."

Phil looked at her closely. She looked almost green. "Are you certain?"

Maddie nodded, "yes. I'm just going to go to bed and sleep. I'm sure I will feel better in the morning."

But she hadn't felt better in the morning. Maddie had felt nauseous and slightly ill all week. After so many days of feeling sick Maddie made an appointment with her doctor.

She walked out of the doctor's office pale and shaking – she was 6 weeks pregnant with David's baby! Underneath the nervousness and uncertainty was a feeling that she hadn't felt in quite some time – hope and happiness. Even though she wanted nothing to do with the father, Maddie knew she would love this baby with her whole heart and soul. It was her second chance to be a mom! Being someone's mother frightened her but Maddie knew that she would do anything to make sure her child grew up happy and strong – with or without her father. She knew that she had to tell David about the baby but she had no immediate plans to do so. For now this baby was all hers.

As the weeks flew by Maddie began to feel better. She hadn't told anyone she was pregnant yet – it was still a secret she was keeping close to her heart. That afternoon she was meeting Agnes for lunch. The two women hadn't seen each other since the ill-fated barbeque. As soon as Agnes laid her big brown eyes on Maddie she knew something about the other woman was different. She looked her over carefully.

Maddie saw Agnes giving her the once over and she began to feel self-conscious. She patted her hair, "is anything wrong Agnes?" Maddie questioned the quirky brunette as they took their seats at the outdoor café they favored.

Agnes shook her head causing her shimmering earrings to shine in Maddie's eyes, "no nothing is wrong but you look different." She peered at Maddie even closer making the other woman feel slightly uncomfortable with Agnes' perusal, "is your hair different?"

Maddie shook her head. "No Agnes everything is the same," except that I'm carrying David's baby she added silently.

Agnes let the matter drop as they ordered but every once in a while Agnes would look intently at Maddie. They spoke about work and then Agnes brought up Phil Diamond. "So how is your relationship going with Phil?" Agnes asked casually as she speared a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"Oh it's going fine." Maddie fibbed; actually after the night of the barbeque their relationship had shifted back to professional which was just fine with Maddie.

Agnes nodded as she sipped her drink, "he looks like a nice man."

"Oh yes he's very nice." Maddie agreed avoiding Agnes' prying eyes.

"I'm just surprised." Agnes threw out in her usual straightforward way.

"Surprised?" Maddie inquired. "Why?"

"It's just that after Mr. Addison you swore that you would never date a man you worked with ever again."

"Well Phil is hardly David." Maddie waved her hand in the air.

"Oh hardly." Agnes said matter-of-factly.

Maddie knew where Agnes was going, "well Phil is a mature, sensible man. Not a wild man with one thing on his mind like you know who."

Agnes looked at Maddie carefully, "I think he had more than sex on his mind when it came to you."

Maddie shrugged. "Well that's water under the bridge now."

"Yes I guess so." Agnes kept staring at Maddie trying to discover what was different about the other woman.

Maddie was becoming more and more uncomfortable and annoyed with Agnes' scrutiny. "Agnes please stop staring at me. It is making me feel odd."

Agnes almost gasped as it finally came to her. Maddie's eyes had that sleepy faraway look similar to the way they had looked when she had come back from Chicago carrying Mr. Addison's baby! In Agnes' usual blunt way she blurted out her discovery, "you're having a baby!"

Maddie was taken aback with Agnes' observation, "why on earth do you think that?" Maddie asked her as she choked down a forkful of pasta.

"It's your eyes." Agnes peered at her closely again, "they looked exactly the same way when you were..." Agnes bit back her words not wanting to remind Maddie about her last pregnancy.

Maddie sighed deeply as she decided to come clean with Agnes, "yes I am pregnant."

Suddenly Agnes had a sick feeling wash over her. Was it Phil Diamond's baby she wondered unhappily? "This may be none of my business but is it Phil Diamond's baby?"

Maddie stared at Agnes then sighed again, "I never slept with Phil."

A bubble of joy ran through Agnes. YAY! "SO?"

"It's David's. I think you know that." Maddie told Agnes candidly.

Agnes stared at Maddie as she tried to hide the bubble of joy that was threatening to escape. "I think this is wonderful news."

Maddie pushed her hair off her face but couldn't hide her smile. "Yes I suppose it is wonderful. And nowadays there is no longer a stigma associated with having a baby without being married."

"But I'm sure Mr. Addison will marry you!" Agnes insisted.

Maddie shook her head. "No, I don't want David to know anything about this baby...yet." She put her hand over her slightly rounded belly, "I don't want him to think he is obligated to me in any way, shape or form."

"Again, this may be none of my business," Agnes told Maddie, "actually I know it's none of my business but I think you should tell Mr. Addison right away. It's his baby too."

Maddie remembered how she had selfishly kept David away from her pregnancy the last time…was it fair to do the same thing to him again? Just because they were having a baby together did not mean they had to be a couple. This was almost the 90's!

A couple of weeks passed in a haze of uncertainty. Maddie knew she should tell David about the baby but she couldn't bring herself to actually pick up the phone and call him – and paying him a visit out of nowhere was not something she would ever do - so she was at a stalemate. But when her lawyer called to inform her that a meeting had been set up with her and her former partner to go over the schedule of payments and other details of the buyout Maddie knew that was a sign that now was the time to talk to David about more than the dissolution of Blue Moon.

When David was told by his lawyer that Maddie Hayes and her lawyer wanted to discuss the details of the buyout with him David felt sick. They had never signed a formal agreement about how the money would be paid. Although the agency was doing very well David still didn't have the amount of money to buy out Maddie's half of Blue Moon in one lump sum payment. So if she demanded the entire amount he would lose Blue Moon. Could she be so vindictive that she would change her mind from agreeing that he could pay her a little at a time to wanting the money upfront? He felt his head pounding as he walked toward Maddie's lawyer's office.

Maddie felt David's presence before she saw him. She often wondered if everyone could feel that current of electricity when David was around – or was she the only one who felt it? He walked in with his Addison strut and flopped down in the chair opposite her. Neither lawyer was present yet so it was only the two of them sitting at the big wooden table in the law firm's conference room. "Hey." David greeted not meeting her eyes. He couldn't help noticing how voluptuous and glowing she looked dressed in his favorite lavender dress with the slit on the side of her thigh. He felt his pants tighten and he had to look away.

"Hey," she repeated as she tried to catch his eyes. This man sitting on the other side of the table was the father of her child but they were behaving like strangers toward one another. That thought made her feel sad. "How have you been David?"

"Fine," he nodded his head quickly, "fine and you?"

"Fine too." She answered.

"Fine is good." He brushed his hair with his fingers.

"Yes I suppose."

The tension between them crackled with all that was unsaid but deeply felt. They sat in silence for a few minutes each uncomfortably aware of each other. David was the first to break the silence, "so you're looking well. Guess Diamond has been good for you…the company and the man." He told her with a wink. "You look um very healthy." And she did. He couldn't help but notice how her dress clung snugly to her curves. He felt his member move in his pants. Whenever he was around Maddie David had a constant boner.

Maddie stiffened, "healthy? What's that supposed to mean?"

David gave her the Addison once over which both annoyed and aroused her, "it means you look good. You look really good."

A slight blush ran over Maddie's neck, "thanks," she shrugged, "I think."

"Still thinking too much." He winked at her, "ya think?"

"Well maybe you should give it a try sometime. Exercise your brain." She shot at him. David was wearing what she knew he considered his professional persona – hair in place, tie perfect, everything else crisp and clean. She had the urge to run her hands through his hair while she rumpled his business like attire. She sighed inwardly as deep green eyes smirked at her from across the table. She felt the ache begin to build in places she shouldn't ache.

He chuckled which increased her arousal, "I do enjoy exercising my um muscles," he drawled lowering the timber of his voice so she almost had to lean over to hear him.

She ignored his lewdness, "I wonder where our lawyers are."

Immediately David remembered they were in a lawyer's office. "So why are we here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Our lawyers have come up with a fair settlement for Blue Moon and now we need to sign the papers." Maddie noticed a muscle move in David's taut jaw. She wondered why he seemed upset.

"Settlement?" In his mind that word meant a lump sum. Had she turned into such a cold unfeeling bitch that she would go back on her word? He felt sick to his stomach.

Maddie nodded not realizing David thought that she had reneged on their original deal. "The details of how you will pay for my half of Blue Moon." Suddenly that was the last thing she wanted; she felt the walls closing in on her.

"Well guess you're all set now. With the money from Blue Moon and Bill you'll be living in the style you were once accustomed to. Bill looks like his pockets are well padded." His eyes bore into hers making Maddie feel that same feeling of annoyance and arousal which set her on edge, David's hands talked along with his mouth, ""Even his name drips lots of moola," he snickered. "I mean really his name is Diamond?" David held up his hands in surrender, "what woman can resist a Bill Diamond?"

"His name is Phil." Maddie's eyes narrowed, "what are you in your Cro-Magnon way trying to say Addison?"

David shrugged, "just saying now you finally got what you always wanted."

Maddie couldn't stop her words, "and you think you know what I want?" She tossed her head, "now that's a laugh."

He ignored her, "a nice safe man with money."

"If I wanted that I could have had Sam."

David raised his eyebrow and shrugged, "but the Spaceman blasted off before you could stop him."

"Is that what you think?" Her eyes shot daggers at him.

David looked at her with icy eyes, "it's what I know."

"I could have called him and I'm sure he would have come back to me." Maddie raised her chin in that haughty way that made David want to throw her down on the nice wooden table and screw that look off of her face.

"So why didn't you?" He challenged raising his chin up to meet hers.

Maddie saw the wicked glint that appeared in his eyes. She shrugged nonchalantly not knowing how to answer that question – yet. She always had a comeback but the way he was looking at her plus the turmoil of her emotions coupled with her out of whack hormones was fogging her usual sharp as a tack brain.

"Guess somebody else was keeping you occupied." David smirked as he licked his lips lewdly, "guess that someone was keeping your mouth too busy with other things." He shrugged to match hers, "maybe?"

Maddie felt her blood pressure start to rise and her hands turned to claws in her lap but she refused to allow David to bait her. He always seemed to get a twisted pleasure out of riling her up and this time she was going to be a mature, grown woman and ignore him. She was saved from answering him by the entrance of their lawyers.

David was relieved when the terms of the buyout were agreed upon. He couldn't bear to lose Blue Moon after losing the only other thing in his life that meant anything to him. He gazed across the table at Maddie as she took the pen to sign the contract that would end her ties to Blue Moon. She perused the document then looked at her lawyer. "I think I'm going to take this home and think about it for a day or two."

Maddie's lawyer nodded, "that's your prerogative Miss Hayes."

Maddie knew once she signed those papers she would lose Blue Moon. Suddenly she couldn't think of parting with the agency. Despite her current feelings toward David he was the father of her child and Blue Moon was what had brought them together. Ending her relationship with Blue Moon would also end all her ties to David and at this point she just couldn't go through with it. She needed more time to think, to contemplate – to make the right decision for her and her baby.

David was stunned; he stared at Maddie as if she had three heads. What game was she playing? She had agreed to the terms of the contract and now she seemed to be reneging on the deal. He felt a white hot anger come over him. He looked at her with icy green eyes. "We agreed that I would pay you off a little bit each month." His eyes bored into her, "remember?"

Maddie nodded, "I didn't say I wasn't agreeing to those terms David. I just said I wanted a bit more time to think about it." She didn't want to reveal the real reason she didn't want to sign the papers.

David stood up slowly as he ran his hands through his hair, "what is there to think about? I'm a bit confused here Miss Hayes." He spat her name out like it was something disgusting in his mouth.

The two lawyers looked at each other. They didn't know the entire story behind Maddie and David and the dissolution of their partnership but they knew enough to know that these two had a history together that was much more than a business relationship. Maddie's lawyer nodded his head to the door.

"Let me know when you're ready to sign the papers Maddie." The attorney headed to the door.

David's lawyer followed close behind, "I'll be in touch." He told David as he walked out the office with the other lawyer leaving Maddie and David alone.

The two stared at each other across the large wooden table; green on blue. "You didn't answer my question." David told her crossly.

Maddie shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind David. I just want to be sure I am making the right choice for me and…"

Of course David misinterpreted her 'me and…", "oh didn't realize you were making choices for you and Bill now." His voice was so cold Maddie could almost feel the temperature in the room drop.

"His name is Phil and this has nothing to do with him." She was getting annoyed at David, "why on earth would you think it did?"

"Well you said the right choice for 'me and….'"

Maddie remained quiet, it was on the tip of her tongue to blurt out she was pregnant but she couldn't reveal that to this cold stranger she didn't recognize. She just shook her head, "whatever, I have to go now." She needed to get away from David before she either slapped him or begged him to hold her. Her emotions were getting shakier each day.

David leaned against the door smugly as he eyed her up and down, "running back to Bill so fast? He must be something extra special." He blocked Maddie's exit with his body.

"Get out of my way Addison." She demanded through gritted teeth as her eyes shot daggers at him.

David knew he was being juvenile and spiteful but inside he was frightened that if he let her go now he would never see her again. "Or what?" He turned around and pushed her up against the door moving his body tight against hers. The smell of her perfume was driving him wild. His eyes glittered dangerously.

Maddie felt David's hard body against hers and despite her good intentions she felt herself huddle against his as a fire raged through her body and soul. "Move away David." She told him but her voice sounded shaky to her own ears. She put her hands against his muscular chest but instead of successfully pushing him away David actually moved closer to her until they were almost one. Maddie felt her loins throbbing against his hardness. Unconsciously her hips began to sway against his.

David felt her hips move against him, "oh God Maddie. Yes." His lips were drawn like a magnet to that spot on the back of her neck that drove her wild. "You are so beautiful." He murmured as his hands moved over her curves.

"David! No. Stop!" Maddie tried to escape but David pushed her tightly against the door with his body. Her hands tried once again to push him away but David grabbed her hands and held them over her head she his tongue moved over her lips in slow lazy circles.

"Come on babe." He coaxed in that low voice that made her nipples hard and her loins throb.

"Oh no stop!" Maddie told him but her voice was breathless with passion. Once again her body was betraying her. She struggled against him but he only held on to her tighter. "Let me go!" She pleaded as she tried to move her head away from his dangerous kisses.

"Do you really want me to let you go Maddie?" He slowly ran his tongue over that spot on her neck, "cause I told you once before I'm not going to force myself on you."

"Oh right because I'm not worth it." She managed to get the words out of her mouth although once they left she wished she could grab them back. Why make him think she even cared?

That chuckle again, her insides melted, "oh you're worth it baby." David felt Maddie's resistance crumble; he let go of her hands and they fell on to his muscular shoulders.

Maddie held on to David's shoulders for dear life. Her legs were shaky and she was afraid if she let go she'd fall to the floor at his feet like a puddle of passion. Her body was almost vibrating. "David. David. David."

David's kisses turned deep and passionate almost raping her mouth while he pushed his hard member into her hotbox until she was lost in her passion.

"Oh God David." She gasped; her hands moved up to grab on to his hair as his tongue made love to her mouth. "Please."

"Please what baby?" He purred as he quickly turned around to lock the door. "I'll please you just fine. I missed you baby." He told her as his hands moved up her thighs pushing her dress around her hips. "So hot." He whispered his voice was melted caramel over dark chocolate, "oh Maddie." David's deft fingers moved lightly over her hotbox until she was squirming against him. Her legs involuntarily opened wider to give David easy access to her pulsing loins.

David's hard body pressing her into the solid wood of the door, his hands moving over her, his syrupy voice purring her name was too much - Maddie convulsed into an earth shattering orgasm just as David began to kiss the side of her neck, "yeah baby so fast. You missed this huh?" He chuckled as he held her until her orgasm subsided. "Love how you come for me. Bet it's like this just for me." David panted as his experienced hands had her almost naked and squirming against the door in record time. He unzipped his pants as Maddie began to pull his trousers and boxers over his butt, "yeah baby, I know you want this bad." He gasped as his hands roamed over her body lazily.

Maddie wrapped her legs around David's taut thighs while her hands moved over his hard butt. With one push David was deep inside of her; she gasped as she felt David filling her up with his hardness. It was almost too much to bear; the pleasure ran over her entire body building and building until it reached a raging crescendo between her legs. Maddie screamed out as she exploded in a frenzy of lust. Her cries of ecstasy echoed over the empty conference room until she was almost hoarse. And then with one deep thrust David reached his own nirvana…he almost blacked out when he came so hard it felt like his whole body was coming to pieces around him.

It took a few minutes for their frenzied brains to reboot. Maddie, being Maddie, almost immediately became embarrassed and annoyed at David over her loss of control. Her first thought was to escape as she picked up her discarded clothes and began to throw them on hurriedly.

David was leaning against the door still half-dressed wearing his smuggest of expressions with set Maddie's teeth on edge. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed Addison."

"Just enjoying the view." He gave her a lopsided grin as his eyes stroked her body.

Maddie threw him her blue glare of death. She couldn't believe she had once again succumbed to David's charms like a spineless jellyfish. This man didn't love her anymore – if he ever had loved her. He hadn't any effort to reconcile with her after the disastrous and shameful events at the licensing class. If he loved her Maddie realized with a pang he would have tried to make things up to her but he never had…not after Annie and not after their fight in the class. How stupid was she? She looked over at him leaning against the door smugly and she felt a mixture of sadness, anger and shame. She had to get away from David. She was going to call her lawyer as soon as she got out of here to tell him she was ready to sign the papers.

David pushed off the wall as he pulled up his pants. He strutted slowly over to her wearing his lop sided grin. He pulled up his zipper as he stood in front of Maddie, "how bout we finish this at your place?" He drawled heatedly.

She had the urge to hurt him as she was hurting. All she was to him was a piece of ass, "this is finished." She told him icily, "this should never have happened."

David's grin left his face and was replaced with an angry scowl, "guess you want to make a pact?" He asked bitterly.

Maddie threw on the last of her clothes, "fuck you David."

He looked at her with a mixture of hurt and lust; he couldn't help the snide reply that jumped out of his mouth, "I think you just did."

The walls shook with the sound of Maddie slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long sad week but after careful contemplation and deliberation Maddie Hayes made a life changing decision. Although she did have a few friends in LA she wanted her baby to grow up surrounded by love and family. Maddie wanted her child to grow up in a warm happy home and without David, LA would never be home to her. She was going to move back home to Chicago. It wasn't an easy decision to make but Maddie felt it was the right move for her and her baby. At first Phil had balked when Maddie informed him of her plans but since he knew Maddie was an asset to his company he had immediately offered her the job as Vice President of Operations in his Mid-west division of DIAMOND. Maddie saw it as a positive sign; now she could set up her own home with her child but still be close enough to her parents for their love and support. Although Maddie still had a shattered heart it was slowly healing through loving thoughts of her baby. David's baby. She would always have a part of David. She hadn't told her parents of her move yet or of her pregnancy but she was planning on doing it soon. The only person she had informed of her plans to move to Chicago was Agnes; they had become very close in the last couple of months. Maddie had come to realize that Agnes Dipesto Viola was not just a quirky receptionist but also she was very wise and knowing. Agnes had been her shoulder to cry on as well as someone to share in the joy of her pregnancy. Although Agnes was annoyed that Maddie hadn't told David about the baby she hadn't mentioned it to him and Maddie was grateful for that. For her mental well-being and happiness Maddie knew that she had to cut all ties with David Addison. It was just the way it had to be and she hoped that Agnes understood.

Agnes knew that despite Maddie's belief that she was better off without David the two were destined to be together. She was not going to let Maddie run off to Chicago without first talking to David. Although Agnes would keep her promise and not mention the baby Maddie had never made her promise not to tell David about her move to Chicago. She only hoped that the two stubborn fools could find their way back to each other before it was too late.

Agnes was lying in wait when David came to work that morning. She had been up all night deciding what to do and how much to tell him. She would just tell him that Maddie was leaving LA for good and leave it in his hands…..

A huge grin covered Agnes' face as David ran out of Blue Moon like a bat out of hell. When he heard that Maddie was moving thousands of miles away he had realized he needed to step up to the plate. He needed to push aside his pride and his ego and put his heart on the line which was something he never did – not for any woman. He had been burnt too many times before but he knew that if he didn't let go of his pride and tell Maddie how he felt he would regret it for the rest of his life. David drove to Maddie's house with all these thoughts running through his troubled mind. He had been a stupid coward since the beginning. What had happened to his decision to tell her he was in love with her? Oh yeah Sam showed up. But had that really been a good excuse? He had been so afraid that she would still choose Sam over him even after he had declared his feelings he hadn't said a word to her of how he felt. And when she had run away to Chicago he should have gone after her! He had never listened to what she told him to do before so why had he chosen that time to obey her? At the time David thought if he listened to her and played by her rules it was showing her how much he loved her. But with 20/20 hindsight David realized she probably believed he didn't care that much about her. Another man would have chased her…but then another man wouldn't have made the mistakes he had to cause her to run off. And then there was _**Annie. **_Just the thought of Maddie's cousin made him wince. He had been such an ass. And he had never apologized for how he had treated Maddie during that time. Never. Maybe now was the time to – no not maybe –now was the time to open his mouth and talk. And he hoped it wasn't too late for her to want to listen.

A few times David almost turned his car around and went home but he knew that if he didn't go to her now he would lose the woman he loved. He shook his head as he pulled into Maddie's circular driveway. When he stopped the car in front of Maddie's house he broke out in a cold sweat. David laid his head back and took a few deep breaths to calm down and give him courage. This was probably the most important night of his life. Either he would convince Maddie to stay and give them another try or he would lose her forever. David ran his fingers through his hair and took a last deep breath then almost leapt out of the car and ran up the driveway to her house. His finger almost shook as he rang the bell repeatedly in his nervousness.

Maddie had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing her hair when she heard her doorbell ringing. She quickly donned her long silk robe as she headed toward the door to see who it could be. A glance at her clock told her it was almost 8pm. She wasn't expecting any company so Maddie was a bit curious who was at her door and as the bell rang and rang with no let up her annoyance took over curiosity. Her irritation was so great she didn't even look through the peephole to see who the offender was. Maddie just opened the door wide with a bang and came face to face with David who was ready to press the buzzer again. Blue eyes flashed at green.

"What the hell are you doing here David?" Maddie's eyes were dark blue flames.

A shrug and a lopsided grin accompanied his reply, "I thought we could talk."

Maddie looked at David standing at her door: his hair was sticking up in all directions from running his hands through it, his shirt sleeves were rolled up revealing his muscular forearms, the top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his tie was askew, and his face was covered with that scruffy 5 o'clock shadow that had always made her insides melt. Why did this green eyed devil have such power over her? She looked into his vivid green eyes but couldn't ascertain the emotions they hid. She shook her head slowly, "I don't think that we have anything to talk about." Little did he know how much they really had to talk about. For a moment Maddie felt guilty but that emotion quickly passed as the hurt and anger came slamming back into her full force.

This time David wasn't going to leave before he had a chance to say what he had come to say. Either he'd walk away a fool or stay as a King but this time he had to bare all. He shook his head, "Oh but I think we do." He told her as he pushed his way into the house.

Maddie folder her arms and stared at him with blue death rays, "go away David."

David ran his hands through his hair causing Maddie's heart to pound in her chest, "I just wanna talk to you." His voice was demanding yet soft. David didn't know it but he looked adorable yet sexy standing there with his legs spread and his hair sticking up all over his head in angry spikes.

Maddie sighed deeply as she capitulated to David's demands, "ok so talk." She told him as she took a seat on the sofa and crossed her long legs.

David swallowed hard as he tried hard not to stare at Maddie's long sexy leg which was on display through the slit in her robe. He concentrated on what he wanted to say to her but suddenly he felt tongue tied and agitated. He was almost ready to bolt but when he looked into her eyes he saw what he thought was anticipation and hope and that gave him courage. "Maddie…" The sound of her name was almost a prayer.

"What David?" her voice was low and filled with expectation. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. She didn't know what he had to say but suddenly hearing it was the most important thing in the world to her.

He ran his hand through his hair, "I've been a jerk."

Maddie nodded, "ok." No argument there.

He began to pace back and forth; suddenly he didn't know what he was going to say to make things right between them. Where could he start?

"You may start thinking why is he bringing all this stuff up now but I have to start from the beginning or I'll never be able to explain…" He removed his tie and tossed it on the chair as he began to pace around her living room moving his hands as he spoke, "well, anyway -remember that day you came into the office saying your chastity belt was pinching?"

Maddie nodded slowly her eyes following David around the room. He continued, "and then you came back later that day insisting that you wanted to be bad – take some guy back to a hotel without even knowing his name?"

"Yes David but what's that have to do with…"

"I followed you that night." David confessed.

Maddie's eyes widened. "You what?"

David stopped pacing and stood still, "I followed you."

"Why?" Maddie looked puzzled.

"I was worried about you." He shook his head, "I didn't want you to get into trouble." David went on to explain about how he had followed the wrong blonde.

"She was the one who stole my coat and hat at Metropolis!" She stared at David with her eyes shining, "you were there?"

David nodded then picked up his pacing where he left off. He told the rest of the story which he had kept hidden all this time. He was tired of pacing so he flopped on the plush chair across from where Maddie sat on the sofa. He slumped down in the chair as he drummed up his courage to tell her the rest of what happened that night, "then she told me I should tell you." David had his head down and was staring at his hands which were in his lap.

Maddie sat up straighter, her heart was beating so hard and loud she thought that David had to hear it, "tell me what David?"

"That I was in love with you." He almost whispered.

Maddie's face was filled with happiness but then a frown took over her features, "but you never did." She told him frustration and irritation coating her voice.

David looked up and was taken aback by the unshed tears in Maddie's eyes, he felt his own eyes tearing up, he blinked them back. "I tried." He told her.

"Really? And when was that?" She snapped her blues eyes flashing angrily.

"I came to your house that night." He told her holding his hands up in the air in the surrender sign.

"And…" Suddenly it dawned on her, "and Sam opened the door."

David nodded, "Yep rocket man answered the door half-dressed and took pleasure in informing me that you were asleep." David let out a bitter laugh, "and that kinda took the wind out of my sail."

Maddie was lost in the past, "he never told me."

"And why would he?" David asked tilting his head to the side to gauge her reaction.

Maddie stared at David, "and you never told me either." She shook her head and stood up. "Why David?"

David looked up at her staring down at him with her hair still damp from her bath and the silk robe clinging to her body, he felt his heart lurch. "I tried."

"You tried?" Her voice was filled with bitterness and regret. Maddie put her hands on her hips and glared at him with blue flames, "not hard enough."

"Seemed to me you were perfectly happy with the Spaceman." David interjected with rancor.

"You idiot I practically begged you to tell me how you felt!" She approached him with two long strides and pushed against his chest with her hands, "and you said NOTHING!" Her voice rose shrilly, "NOTHING AT ALL!" She started slapping his chest, "Now you tell me this! Why?"

David grabbed her hands and pulled her into his arms, "I love you Maddie." He told her as his mouth covered hers. He quickly pulled back as he felt her teeth sink into his lips. "What the hell?" He cried as he quickly released Maddie and put his hand up to his lip and wiped away a bright red drop of blood.

"Too late!" She shouted. "Coward!" She shook her head. "I hate you David Addison!"

"Every time I tried to tell you I imagined his arms around you!" David tried to explain but it came out sounding lame. "Every time I wanted to tell you I thought that you would laugh in my face. Why would you want me over Rocket Boy?"

Maddie searched his eyes and saw the truth staring back at her. "You dope do you really think I am that shallow that I would only want a man because of his education and career?" She shook her head.

David ran his hands through his hair and shook his head, "How would I know what to think? You did let him make love to you!" The thought of Sam or any man making love to Maddie made him feel a red hot anger and a piercing jealousy.

"You idiot. If you would have told me the next morning when I came to work or even that night you interrupted my dinner I would have never let him touch me!"

"But you did!" David threw at her, his eyes were green balls of fire.

"To try and get you out of my mind." She admitted honestly. Now was not the time to pull punches or hide behind ego. "I loved you David! I wanted you!" She hugged her hands to her chest, "But you didn't seem to care." She told him sadly, "or to want me."

"God Maddie," His voice was raspy and shaky, "I cared. And I wanted you more than anything in this world. Still do."

She put her hands to her sides, "Yet you never told me!" Maddie was struck numb by David's revelation. So many obstacles could have been avoided if he had only opened his mouth!

"I told you I loved you that night when we made love!" David reminded her.

"If you would have told me before things may have turned out so differently. I would have felt differently!" She glared at him again. "And then you never said it again anyway!"

"When was I supposed to declare my love for you?" He asked bitterly his hands working overtime, "when you were telling me what we did was a mistake? When you were convincing me to make a pact that the night never happened?" His eyes were icy. "When you were telling me I'm not the man you're supposed to be with?" He scratched the side of his temple as he stared at her with hurt and anger. "When?"

"When? You want to know when? How about before we made love!" She stamped her foot in frustration. "Maybe, no not maybe! If I was sure of your love before we made love I wouldn't have felt that it was a mistake! I wouldn't have felt ashamed if I would have known you were in love with me!" She shook her head and felt like clawing at his eyes.

David's eyes were frosty. "And the part about me not being the man you're supposed to be with?"

Maddie shrugged, "I guess I was trying to push you away at that point! Things were moving way too fast. I felt out of control and I didn't know what your intentions were." She sighed. "I was wrong to hurt you with those words."

"Yeah you were." David words stung but she knew they were true.

"Sorry but if you had fought for me and showed me you cared I would never have tried to push you away David!" She walked across the room. "You were a jerk."

"And you were a bitch!"

"Jerk!" Maddie threw at him! "Bastard!" She hissed.

"Bitch!" Suddenly both remembered the night they first made love and how they had thrown the same words at each other. Maybe this time could be different each thought hopefully but not without some underlying doubt and fear.

David pulled her back in his arms, "Yes I was a jerk! I admit it. And a coward! But I love you baby," he nuzzled her neck, "do you love me?" David felt Maddie nod against his chest and his heart soared with joy. His hands began to move over her curves which were clearly outlined thought he silk robe. But as his hands moved over her ass David felt Maddie pushing him away roughly.

"God is this all you care about? A piece of ass?" Maddie's chest was heaving with anger.

"No of course not!" He told her honestly, "You mean so much more to me than that!"

"And did Annie mean more to you too?" She asked snidely her eyes glittering with anger and hurt.

The words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them, "as much as Walter meant to you."

Maddie's face turned white, her finger pointed to the door. "I think we're done here." She ran her hands over her face, "I can't go twenty rounds with you anymore. It's too hard."

David once again ran his fingers through his hair, "Ok sorry low blow but I think if we're gonna talk tonight we need to hash everything out."

Maddie stared at him.

"Walter, the baby, pals..." He sighed deeply, "everything."

"Maybe I don't want to talk." Maddie told him, "maybe I just want to forget it all."

David's eyes bored into hers so intently Maddie felt as if he could see her soul. "Is that what you want Maddie?" He asked her. "Cause if you really mean that you want to forget everything that happened between us then I am just wasting my breath and your time." Please Maddie say you want to talk, he silently pleaded with her.

Tears pricked her eyes and ran down her cheeks, "I don't know what I want anymore. I'm so confused!" She threw him a dirty look, "you confuse me!"

David took her hands in his big ones and led her over to the couch, "well maybe if we try and talk you won't be confused anymore." His voice was soft and low and Maddie almost needed to lean closer to hear him.

She nodded. They sat close to each other their knees almost touching as they leaned toward the other. "I know I've done a lot of mean things." A tear fell down her cheek and David brushed it away with his thumb. "But I never meant to hurt you."

"I never meant to hurt you either." Maddie told him truthfully. She had been so frightened of the way he had made her feel that she had turned into a mad woman. But then snippets of his past transgressions ran through her mind. Maddie's eyes grew dark. "Didn't you think abandoning me after we lost a child would hurt me?" She asked shakily, "or how about screwing my cousin?"

David's eyes narrowed as he looked at Maddie, "well I guess you thought I'd be jumping for you when you ran away to Chicago." He was talking animatedly with his hands, "and I was dancing a jig when you never called, never wrote. And 3 and a half months later you come back married to another man." David scratched the side of his head, "yeah that wouldn't hurt me. Or make me feel like a world class idiot!" His eyes glittered with anger and hurt.

"I told you I was sorry! I told you it was a mistake!" Maddie felt almost physically ill when she saw the look in David's eyes.

"No a fender bender is a mistake." He told her his voice so dangerously low that it was almost inaudible. "Sorry but I don't call reaching inside my chest and squeezing my heart until it cracked a mistake." David's tone was full of contempt. Despite his good intentions David couldn't help the hurt that welled up inside of his heart and soul. She had almost destroyed him and she called it a 'mistake'? He felt almost physically ill.

Maddie couldn't take it anymore. There was too much hurt and anger between them. Sure she made terrible mistakes but his actions were deliberately cruel! Suddenly she wanted David to leave. Maddie stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "I think this 'talk' is over. We're done." She nodded to the door, "go away David!"

"That's it huh? Go away David? Isn't that just like you taking the easy way out. Throwing me out of your house so you don't have to hear the truth." He couldn't help the nasty tone of his voice. Maybe there was too much hurt and anger to overcome. Suddenly he felt bereft.

Maddie couldn't stand to look at him anymore. Why was he torturing her? She had made mistakes and so had he – she wanted him to leave. "The truth is that you were never the man I was supposed to be with. It's over David. Just go!"

The sounds of those words out of Maddie's mouth had the power to shatter him. Bottom line is she doesn't think you're good enough for her David, maybe it's time to make your exit. And he did banging the door behind him. The desolation in David's eyes tore at Maddie's heart but before she could stop him David was gone.

Maddie collapsed in a puddle of tears after David slammed out of her house. A couple of hours later Maddie was still lying on the sofa in a fetal position feeling as if the world had come to an end. She knew she had to get herself together for the baby. But she couldn't go on without apologizing to David. She had thrown the very words at him that she knew would hurt him most and now she was sorry. Making her decision, Maddie threw her raincoat and sneakers on and raced out of her house. She couldn't leave without making sure that David knew she didn't mean those harsh words she had flung at him in a fit of spite and anger.

The loud incessant banging at his front door woke David out of a groggy tequila induced sleep. He threw on his old grey sweat pants and was pulling a tight faded t-shirt over his head as he ran to the door. "Hold your horses! You're gonna wake the mice!" He remembered saying that once before when someone had come knocking at his door in the middle of the night and that someone had turned out to be Maddie. He looked through the peephole with blood shot eyes to see her standing in front of his door dressed in the same raincoat. Was he dreaming? David pulled the door open wide. "Maddie?"

Maddie stomped into his apartment determinedly, "David."

He rubbed his eyes and stared at her in silence. He was waiting for her to speak.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

"Should I?" Those words 'you're not the man I'm supposed to be with' kept flitting though his mind and along with the haze of alcohol still surrounding him David wasn't up to fighting with Maddie Hayes. "Can't whatever it is wait until the morning? Why do you always feel like talking in the middle of the night?"

Before David got under her skin and annoyed her Maddie blurted out the reason she had come to see him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you not being the man I'm supposed to be with." She shook her head. "I didn't mean it." She repeated heatedly.

David's eyes narrowed and he brushed his sleep mussed hair with his long fingers, "well you've said it enough times that I've come to believe it." He folded his arms against his chest.

Maddie nodded and began to pace around his apartment as he had done earlier in her living room. She noticed that the room was no longer empty. She waved her hands to encompass the furnishings, "when did you get furniture?" A sick feeling landed in her belly.

David didn't answer. What could he say? The truth was he had gotten the furniture for Annie but how could he admit that now without having Maddie hate him more?

She stared at him hard, "I asked you a question David?"

"I got it when Annie was living here." He almost whispered.

Maddie nodded, "you knew how much I despised how you lived with no furniture or lights but when we were together you did nothing to change it." She looked around the room her blue eyes shone with unshed tears, "but you did it for her?"

"No!" David protested holding up his hands in front of him, "It's not like that Maddie! When we were together I was hoping that you'd ask me to move in with you! So why would I get any stuff for this place? And if you remember we were always um busy and I never really had the time to shop." A slight smile tugged at his lips, "I would have done anything to make you happy!" He admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Done? As in past tense?" She had to know.

David sidestepped her question. He sat on the cold hard steps and shook his head wearily. "Why did you keep pushing me away Maddie? I have to admit that was a huge reason why I went with your cousin. She made me feel like a man and not just a pesky annoyance that she wasn't supposed to be with." He looked at Maddie with eyes filled with so many different emotions that it made her dizzy.

"Well sorry if I didn't make you feel like a man." She shot back at him, "Maybe if you had acted like one it would have made it easier to treat you like one!"

"How could I act like a man around you when you were hell bent on cutting off my balls?"

"Not true!" She spat in fury. Maddie stared at David like he was a bug she was about to squash under her shoe, "And I knew you picked Annie to spite me but that didn't make it hurt any less!" She shook her head as if to toss off an unwanted memory.

"By that time you had pushed me away so many times I didn't think you'd give a crap who I boinked. I guess I wanted to get some kind of reaction out of you to show me you still cared!" He shrugged. "But you acted like you didn't give a damn."

"Are you kidding me?!" Maddie stomped her foot in frustration. "You had to see the next day when you came to the office that I was jealous! Then when you came back to your place after I found you with her and found me in your bed didn't you think with your pea brain that I still cared!?" She shouted as she put her hands on her hips and loomed over him furiously. "Idiot!"

"I'm not a mind reader Maddie!" David jumped to his feet. "You had just told me in so many words that we were over and done!"

"I did not!" She protested. "What did I say?"

"I suggested that we dance like we were dancing more often and you immediately shot me down!" He reminded her snidely.

Maddie pushed a tendril of hair out of her eyes, "did you ever think I wanted you to convince me that we weren't over and done!"

"Oh like you paid your shrink to do?" He threw at her.

Maddie gasped, "how do you know about that David?"

"I'm a detective Maddie and despite what you have tried to insinuate for so many years I'm not a dummy. I knew you were seeing a shrink and overheard you on the phone with her." He shook his head sadly, "really Maddie am I such a terrible man that you couldn't bear to love me?"

An overwhelming feeling of sadness and regret ran over Maddie, "no of course not. I think that you're a wonderful man!"

"Damn you could've fooled me." David ran his hand over his eyes. He sighed deeply, "I'm sorry for Annie and how I treated you."

"You treated me worse than a stranger! You left me in the shambles of my house and went back to her!" She waved her hands around, "I think that hurt me worst of all. You left me there David. I was all alone. I was in trouble. And you left." She felt the tears racing down her cheeks.

David felt as if someone had punched him in his guts; the pain was intolerable, "God Maddie I was such an ass! I don't know who that man was but he's gone and the old David who would never ever hurt you is back!" His voice was hoarse with emotion, "forgive me?"

"It isn't that easy!" Maddie cried.

"But I forgave you for what you put me through from the first night we slept together!"

"Have you forgiven me?" Maddie's eyes were two blue marbles in her head, "I don't really think you did."

David stopped and thought for a few seconds, the air was palpable with tension. He ran both hands through his hair which he only did when he was thinking deeply, finally he spoke. He seemed to be carefully weighing each word that came out of his mouth, "I'm trying to be truthful here with you and myself." He nodded, "I think I didn't fully forgive you until after the fiasco with Annie," the name sounded vile to his ears, "and after you left Blue Moon I was a wreck." He told her honestly, "I did use Annie to spite you. I did use her to make you hurt like I hurt. Yeah it was mean and nasty and immature but I was a broken man," he waved his hand toward her, "you broke me. But when you weren't around I came to realize how much I had used my anger to hurt you. I hated myself for what I had done to you – to us. I never stopped loving you and maybe instead of playing stupid games I should have told you how I felt." He stared at her with green emeralds, "why did you push me away anytime I tried to get close to you?"

Maddie looked at him, "and when was that David? When you left me after we lost the baby? Or maybe when you came in to the office day after day reeking of liquor and cheap perfume? Is that when you were trying to get close to me?" She moved close to him and slapped his arms with her hands, "was it? Tell me David!"

David grabbed her hands and held them tightly so she wasn't able to slap him. He was at a loss for words, "you told me we were pals!" He sneered at her.

"After you repeatedly came into the office looking like you slept in the gutter!" She tossed her head, "I don't know. Maybe I wanted you to insist we were more than pals, more than friends. Maybe I needed to hear that you still loved me, wanted me! After I came home from the hospital you treated me like a leper! I thought we would grow closer in our misery but you just avoided me. I know you tried to explain why you stayed away but I guess I never really trusted you after that and then when you started to act like you were a party going playboy I figured you didn't want me."

"I kept asking you out to dinner and you refused me time and time again!" David threw back at her. "Damn Maddie I told you that I'm not a mind reader!"

"And neither am I! I thought you asked me as a friend and a partner and not as a lover. You made no indication you still cared and every time I tried to talk to you-well you became snide and nasty." She shrugged in defeat, "I had to protect my heart and my mental well-being." She looked at him with tear filled eyes, "I had to work on forgetting you. You broke my heart over and over again!" The tears began to fall.

David was in front of her with two long steps and pulled her into his arms, "don't cry baby. Please. I love you honey." He held on to her as if he never wanted to let her go, "I need you baby." He petted her hair with his big hand, "let's try and forget the past. Let's try and build a future together." He tilted her head up to meet his eyes, "we were both wrong. This isn't a contest about who hurt who more. Let's just promise never to hurt each other again."

Maddie listened hopefully but she still had doubts about making it together. She knew she had to voice her fears now. "What happens David when things get tough? What happens if we have to go through another tragedy? Will you just leave? Or go lose yourself in a bottle of tequila?"

David shook his head, "In my life Maddie I've made three huge mistakes. One was not following you to Chicago, two was staying away after we lost the baby and three was Annie but I've learned from them. I'm a better man now. A stronger man." He gazed at her with love and devotion, "and if I have you I can be a great man."

Maddie stared into David's eyes which shone bright green with all the emotions inside of him. She slowly nodded her head. "I want that."

David stepped back to stare into her beautiful blue eyes which were gazing at him with love and hope. "And how do I know you won't get scared someday and run off to Chicago or Alaska or Turkey?" David asked honestly. He needed to be able to trust her too.

Maddie shook her head back and forth. "I won't." Maddie promised. "I'm here to stay and if you play your cards right you'll never be able to get away from me." She told him truthfully. "I love you – you dope!" She was going to tell David about the little bundle she was carrying but first she needed him to make love to her. She needed the safe haven of his arms around her.

David laughed as he pulled her into his arms and began to rain soft kisses over her cheeks and mouth. "I love you too." He purred, "you're my lifeline Maddie Hayes."

Maddie began to move her hips against David's rising member. She loved how he excited her. She was taken aback when David pulled away abruptly. "What's the matter?" She asked puzzled and slightly hurt.

"I don't want to do this." He told her moving back.

"What? You don't want to do this?" What was going on now?

David ran his hand through his hair, "Of course I want to do this but not right at this minute. I think we need to talk and make sure everything is clear between us before we fall into bed." He looked over her body with eyes of lust. "I want to make sure you are sure." He had to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her – forever. No more pacts, mistakes or bullshit.

Maddie pulled him by the hand until he was close to her body. David could feel the heat emanating from Maddie and his member jerked in his pants. He loved how ice cold Maddie Hayes was always hot for him. "Oh I'm sure." She whispered throwing off her coat and kicking off her sneakers. She stood in front of him dressed only in the revealing robe which hugged her curves. David could clearly see the outline of her breasts which were topped by rock hard nipples which were straining against the sheer material of the robe; when his eyes traveled lower David could see that she wasn't wearing any panties under the robe; her bush was clearly defined. He swallowed hard and felt his insides turn to hot lava. "I've never been surer of anything in my life. We've already wasted too much time. Make love to me David." She demanded.

He laughed deep in his throat. "Your wish has always been my demand baby." David's hands reached out and untied her robe which fell open revealing Maddie's sexy body for his eyes to feast upon. He never tired of seeing Maddie's naked body, "God Maddie you are so gorgeous." He gasped, "I'm wild about you woman."

Maddie giggled against his neck, "show me how wild you are fella." She urged as she nibbled on his chiseled jaw.

David chuckled causing a bolt of heat to hit Maddie right between her legs, she moaned as she moved her loins so they met his hardness. "Oh I'm going to show you baby." He almost carried her to his bed, "God I want you." He told her as his hands ran leisurely over her curves.

Maddie was moaning David's name over and over; it felt as if his magic hands were all over her body at once causing her to almost vibrate with sexual pleasure that ran so deep that she was almost out of her head. How could she have thought she could ever be satisfied with another man? David Addison was her heart and soul and had ruined her for any other man. Her love for him was so intense that it still frightened her out of her mind but now she realized she couldn't live without him so she calmed her fears and followed her heart and body. "Oh David make love to me now!" She begged, "I want you inside of me!"

He chuckled again, "all in due time honey. But first I need a little middle of the night snack." His eyes glittered with love and passion as he slowly pushed the robe off of her shoulders until it fell into a shiny heap at their feet. He pushed her slowly down on the bed. His head disappeared between her legs; his lips, tongue and mouth pleasuring her until she was squirming and screaming his name.

The force of her orgasm almost made Maddie faint but she knew that this was just the appetizer and she wasn't wrong. She watched as David stood up and pulled off his sweats with one move. He stood over her slowly moving his hand up and down his hard member his eyes watching her intently. "Ya like?" He asked as he moved closer until he was almost on top of her.

Maddie gazed up at him with lust filled eyes. "I want." She smiled at him beckoning him on by slowly opening her legs for him. David needed no other invitation. He groaned as he climbed on top of Maddie and pushed into her with one deep thrust. Their bodies moved together in their own sexual rhythm until both were gasping and screaming each other's names. Their simultaneous climax had them both trying to catch their breath and come back to reality after it was over.

David pulled Maddie against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Damn woman," was all that he could manage. Maddie giggled as she looked up at him, she was struck dumb with the look of pure bliss and happiness on David's face. This man did love her madly, truly, completely and this time she would make him the happiest man on earth. Maddie sat up and looked David straight in his eyes. She was going to tell him something that she hoped would add to the happiness he was feeling.

David felt Maddie move out of his arms and sit up. At first he was nervous that once again she was regretting their lovemaking but when he looked at her face he was glad to see only joy.

Maddie hated to see that hint of nervousness in David's eyes when she pulled away from him but she knew that her love would soon erase the reason behind his fears. She would never ever say she regretted their lovemaking again.

David sat up next to her; and moved around to face her. "What is it Maddie?" He urged. His eyes were green emeralds boring into her heart and soul.

She wanted to find the right words to tell him her news but they wouldn't come. Instead she took his big hands in her smaller ones and uttered the words that David had used in what felt like a lifetime ago but was in reality only two years, "do you remember when we were taking the class together," she saw David nod, "well we had um quite a clam back and you didn't exactly come dressed for the party." Maddie stopped to watch the emotions that were playing over his handsome face; confusion, understanding then elation.

"What are you saying?" David asked as a wild hope filled him.

"I'm saying that you didn't come dressed to our little clam bake." She widened her eyes as if to say 'THINK'.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?!" The elation that was emanating from David's eyes was almost blinding in its intensity. His voice was filled with hope and confusion.

Maddie nodded with a womanly smile. "We're going to have a small visitor in about 7 and a half months." She was ecstatic with David's reaction to her news. Things were going to work out after so many wasted years.

David jumped up with a whoop of joy. "A bambino? A little nugget? A rug rat?" He flopped back on the bed with an awe struck look on his face. "Wow. Just wow."

Maddie snuggled into his arms and put her head on his shoulder; she tilted her face so she could look into his face, "happy?"

A huge lopsided grin ran up the side of David's face, no words could voice all of the feelings he was experiencing so he just nodded his head. "I love you baby." He told her as he ran soft kisses over her forehead and down her face, "and I love our little nugget baby already."

"Nugget?" Maddie's asked with a raised eyebrow. Leave it to David to give their unborn child a moniker already.

"Solid gold baby." He winked at her, "our jackpot."

Maddie sighed, "only you Addison can compare our unborn child to a mineral." She told him with a fake annoyed glare, "but I guess I have to take the good with the bad." She teased as her hands moved over his chest, down his stomach…she stopped when she heard his breath hitch deep in his throat.

"Is this the good?" David groaned as he pushed up his hips to reveal his massive boner. He grabbed her hand and moved it over his erection. "Is it?" He panted.

"Oh very good." Maddie bent her head to make love to David with her mouth. She knew how to take him to heaven and back with her talented tongue. And soon he was moaning and groaning as he reached his nirvana. She smiled up at him like the cat that had just eaten a bowl of cream.

David felt himself stirring again as he saw the expression of sexual bliss on Maddie's face. "any other good things about me?"

"Oh I can think of a few," she grinned, "but I think I'll keep them to myself for now. You're heads swelled enough already."

David chuckled in that deep throaty pitch that always made Maddie's juices flow. "Talking about swelled…" he placed her hand on him to show her he was once again ready. He pushed her under him on the bed and grinded her into the mattress as he devoured her with passionate kisses. "I'm gonna show you how happy you've made me over and over again." He purred into her mouth.

Maddie woke up the next day with a happy smile covering her face. She had finally put her demons to rest and embraced her love for David. Sure he still made her lose her mind, self-control and inhibitions but this time around she was reveling in it. David loved her madly, wildly deeply and since she reciprocated his feelings she was willing to let go! And damn didn't it feel good she thought happily as she stretched her body which was wonderfully sore in all the right places. She turned to her side to watch David sleep – his long body sprawled out on the messy sheets, his just laid hair spiked all over his head, scruffy face with the sheet barely covering his hard butt. Maddie sighed lustily as she reached out to touch him. A throbbing heat intensified between her legs as her fingers stroked his muscular back. Finally, one green eye opened then the other as David came awake in more ways than one.

"Hey, trying to take advantage of me while I sleep?" He teased; joyously happy that Maddie was the first to make a move that morning and looking at the horny look in her eyes he could tell that she was more than ready for some early morning action. He knew that there would be no 'pacts' or negativity spewing from those kissed bruised lips that morning.

"I couldn't resist fella," she replied her voice a whisper filled with earthly and unearthly promises.

David turned over on his back; his hardness making a tent out of the sheet. He pulled Maddie in his arms as he covered her face with kisses. "I'm all yours lady." He murmured into her neck. "I love you baby/" And he showed her how much with his heart, body and soul.

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur of happiness.

David was in Heaven – finally Maddie seemed to have accepted them as a couple. And this time around she wasn't feeling embarrassed or regretful over their sexual escapades – she was enjoying them as much as he was. Her loss of control and lack of inhibitions during sex didn't make her ashamed anymore – she was embracing her womanhood and her untamed, sexy side. David couldn't ask for a better lover than Maddie Hayes. There were times during their lovemaking that David was sure that the mattress would ignite from the heat between them. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Maddie was his now and he swore to himself he would do nothing to jeopardize their relationship or her trust. She must really love him to take a chance on them again and he wouldn't ever take that love for granted.

Maddie felt freer and happier than she ever had in her life. Even seeing her face on the cover of her first magazine hadn't filled her with the bliss she felt in David's arms. He made her feel safe, secure and completely loved – she often had to pinch herself to prove that she wasn't lost in some amazing dream. Whoever would have thought she would feel this way about David Addison? She had known that the green eyed devil had her heart for a very long time but the idea that she could finally trust her heart with him was a dream come true. And he must adore her to give them a second chance. And now she knew that she wouldn't do anything to ruin his love for her again. She was a very lucky woman.

Both realized how fortunate they were to get a second chance at their forever. As David had told her so many years ago, "It was kismet."


End file.
